The Black Project
by Ci Malfoy
Summary: Aquele não era um bom dia. Mas quando Draco aparece em seu caminho, Ron assiste com horror o dia ir de mal a pior.  SiRem - RonCo
1. Aquele em que Draco defende seu nariz

**_Disclaimer: _**Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

Escrita para a amada Ly Moraine por seu aniversário de 21 anos... Estregue no de 23. Ou 24. Vinte e quatro é um bom número!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo I – Aquele em que Draco defende seu nariz<strong>_

_Bosta! Bosta frita de dragão! Maldito seja Snape e seu nariz de furanzão!_

Pensamentos nada bonitos passavam pela cabeça de Ron Weasley enquanto o rapaz, com a cara amarrada e os punhos fechados, enfiava de qualquer jeito na mochila alguns rolos de pergaminho, uma pena velha e seu estojo de poções. O mestre receptor dos pensamentos nada bonitos de Ron aguardava impacientemente o garoto e sua mudança. Jogando a bolsa sobre o ombro, Weasley deu uma última olhada em Harry, que parecia solidário ao seu triste destino, e caminhou em direção ao lado da sala em que estavam sentados os sonserinos como faz um condenado caminhando para a forca.

Ele passou diretamente por Snape, que o assistia por cima de seu comprido nariz, dificilmente se importando em disfarçar o sorriso de satisfação que a infelicidade do grifinório lhe dava.

Aquele não era um bom dia. Ron acordou para descobrir que Bichento havia, mais uma vez, invadido o dormitório masculino durante a noite e mastigado o cabo de sua _Cleansweep_, o que lhe renderia um belo esporro da senhora Weasley. Ainda na Sala Comunal, ficou sabendo através de um Seamus Finnigan revoltado que a Corvinal tinha recebido um número absurdo de pontos na última tarde e tomado a frente na disputa da Taça das Casas; e que, além disso, o passeio a Hogsmead daquele final de semana tinha sido cancelado em decorrência do mal tempo. O que frustrava completamente seus planos de gastar todas as suas economias na nova camisa oficial dos Cannons como seu presente de desaniversário.

E, para finalizar, como se não bastasse o fato de Harry ter comido toda a empadinha do café-da-manhã, eles agora teriam um teste em Poções.

Só esse pensamento fazia Ron desejar bater a cabeça contra a parede. Ele tinha recebido 'Ps' nos dois últimos testes. Com o N.I.E.M. se aproximando, como Hermione não o deixava esquecer, ele definitivamente precisava de ao menos um Aceitável na matéria ou estaria em apuros.

Um dos grandes mistérios da vida, segundo Ron, era Snape conseguir a proeza de ser ainda mais desagradável em dias de prova. A missão do professor na Terra, Ron tinha se decidido, era rondar a masmorra rodopiando sua capa, aterrorizando os alunos, bafejando em seus pescoços o quão inútil era o seu esforço em tentar ensinar mentes vazias como as deles.

_Mas a insanidade do homem não acaba aí_, Ron pensou com amargura. Como se 'O Mais Insuportável' não fosse um título respeitável o bastante para o professor, ele queria também o de "Mais Inconveniente', fazendo grifinórios e sonserinos compartilharem bancadas, só para seu divertimento particular.

Severus estava num momento de gloriosa alegria sádica essa manhã, e não perdeu tempo em começar o dia descontando pontos de Dean por espirrar alto demais. Mas o ápice de seu bom humor foi mesmo quando anunciou 'a integração das Casas' e juntou Harry Potter a Millicent Bulstrode, e Neville Longbottom a Pansy-Cara-de-Buldogue-Parkison. Ron não pôde deixar de sentir dó de Neville, que parecia extremamente pequeno ao lado da garota e estava à beira das lágrimas.

Inconformado com a sua má sorte, Ron bufou deprimido ao se acomodar no primeiro lugar vago em que botara os olhos – e que por acaso era ao lado de um mal encarado Blaise Zabini, com quem Ron até hoje tinha conseguido com sucesso evitar contato. Ele retribuiu o olhar feio quando Snape voltou a falar.

- Ansioso para começar, senhor Weasley? Espero que esteja consciente de que suas notas não têm sido o suficiente para continuar na minha turma preparatória para o N.I.E.M. – Snape sibilou bem em seu nariz, mas o silêncio na sala de aula em geral era tão palpável que Ron tinha certeza de que todos podiam ouvir. – Espero no mínimo um Aceitável nessa tarefa simples, ou providenciarei pessoalmente que você tenha mais um tempo livre no seu horário. Granger, o senhor Zabini está livre. Divida a bancada com o senhor Malfoy, Weasley, agora!

- Oh, saco! – Ronald deixou escapar, e então arregalou os olhos para o professor. O sorriso de diversão de Snape apenas esgarçou mais seu rosto, e ele voltou morcegando para a frente da sala, caçando novas vítimas.

Ron olhou deprimido quando Hermione parou ao seu lado, esperando que ele lhe cedesse o lugar. Ela deu de ombros, lamentosa. O grifinório então se levantou e foi se arrastando até a mesa em que Malfoy o esperava com um sorriso torto no rosto. Sabendo que aquelas seriam as duas horas mais longas de sua vida, Ron desmontou na cadeira ao lado de Draco com um grunhido.

- Não começa – ele falou, estendendo um braço para bloquear Malfoy, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

Draco riu e apenas afastou o braço de Ron com o seu próprio.

- Por que a cara feia, Weasley? Oh, esqueci! A cara de fuinha é de família.

- Malfoy, por que você não vai... - Mas o que Ron sugeriu que Draco fizesse foi abafado pelo som de Neville derrubando o caldeirão numa tentativa de encaixá-lo na mesa. Seguiram-se minutos constrangedores em que Snape ralhava com o garoto.

- Salazar! Que boca suja! – Malfoy se fingiu de ofendido, mas sorria seu sorriso mais irritante. Ron tinha vontade de... _fazer alguma coisa_ quando Draco sorria daquela forma arrogante. Quando as orelhas de Ron pareceram que foram escaldadas, Draco riu baixinho e usou seu tom de voz mais arrastado. – Mas também, o que se pode esperar de alguém que nasceu num _chiqueiro_?

Ron decidiu que não agüentaria muito de Malfoy por hoje. Não, o dia já estava muito ruim, se piorasse ele pediria demissão.

- Cai fora, Malfoy – Ron fechou os dedos em volta de sua varinha.

- Você me parece bastante tenso ultimamente, sabia? – Draco ignorou completamente o fato de Ron estar parecendo uma beterraba super-crescida em seu esforço de conter a raiva, e continuou. – Problemas financeiros?

Os dentes de Ron estavam cerrados e uma veia saltava em sua testa quando ele começou a montar o caldeirão enferrujado que pertencera a Charlie. Ele nunca ficava totalmente certo na mesa, devido as ondulações em sua base.

- Sabe como você poderia fazer um dinheirinho extra? Vendendo essas suas velharias a um museu. Tenho certeza de que _lá_ valem algum ourinho.

Ron já ia erguendo a varinha para azarar Draco bem no meio dos olhos quando Snape voltou-se para a lousa e, com um floreio elegante da varinha, o quadro-negro se encheu de palavras em letra caprichada.

- Os ingredientes e as instruções estão na lousa. Não é necessário falar enquanto trabalham. Não gostaria de estar na pele de vocês se eu sentir cheiro de trapaça. Vocês têm uma hora e meia. Comecem.

_Imbecil sortudo_, Ron pensou com amargura quando o sonserino voltou-se risonho para sua adaga de prata. Viveria por mais duas horas.

Ron passou os olhos pelas instruções da Poção da Paz e deu um gemido sofrido. _Tarefa simples!_ A poção era complicadíssima, muito enjoada de se fazer. Precisava que os ingredientes fossem adicionados em ordem e quantidade bem precisas, e depois mexida um número certo de vezes antes de ser deixada para cozinhar num nível exato de calor, durante um número específico de tempo. Era o horror!

Ele já estava suando depois da primeira hora de prova, no calor sufocante daquela sala, tentando não errar a conta das mexidas na mistura, estreitando os olhos para ler a próxima instrução através da névoa de fumaça que desprendia de vinte caldeirões.

Os únicos sons na sala eram o de água borbulhando e raízes de plantas batendo nos fundos dos caldeirões de estanho. Snape estava sentado à sua mesa, lendo alguns pergaminhos, mas vez ou outro erguia os olhos ligeiro, percorria-os pela sala e voltava à leitura.

Viu quando Hermione, a algumas mesas, usou a varinha para colocar um pouco de sua poção num tubo de ensaio e caminhar pomposa até a mesa de Snape. O professor olhou desconfiado o líquido azul cristalino antes de, estreitando a carranca, aceitar o trabalho da garota. Ela conteve um sorriso orgulhoso antes de voltar para seu lugar, juntar suas coisas, e deixar a sala apressada com uma piscadela para ele. Ron rolou os olhos.

Ele arriscou uma espiada em Malfoy, que tinha a ponta da língua de fora e estava ocupado em cortar metodicamente sua raiz de _dracaena cinnabari._

O sonserino vinha sendo um problema para Ron nos últimos meses. Quer dizer, o sonserino vinha sendo um problema para Ron nos últimos _sete anos_, mas nesse último, em especial, estava quase impossível para os dois dividirem o mesmo aposento - mesmo com a supervisão de um adulto.

E dessa vez não eram só os xingamentos e provocações usuais, era... _algo mais_. Só olhar para a cara pontuda de Draco deixava Ron mais irritado do que o normal, essa era a verdade, e o grifinório sentia uma necessidade profunda de agarrar o filhote de salamandra pela cabeça toda vez que se encontravam pelos corredores do castelo, ou se esbarravam na saída do banheiro, ou simplesmente se encaravam por cima das mesas do Salão Principal.

A situação estava ficando tão fora do controle que da última vez que ele perdera os nervos, acordou na ala hospitalar com bandagens na cabeça e um berrador da senhora Weasley. Até mesmo Harry, que geralmente o ajudava na criação de novos métodos de azarar Malfoy sem ser pego, tinha achado que a briga dos dois tinha sido um pouco exagerada. Hermione, no entanto, apenas franziu a testa e o poupou do sermão usual de quando ele se metia em brigas, o que ele tinha aceitado com gratidão, mas ainda assim não deixava de ser estranho.

E a coisa era inevitável. Toda vez que Ron ao menos _pensava_ em Malfoy, sentia uma estranha fisgada de contrariedade em seu estômago e um fluxo de sangue quente tingia suas orelhas e inundava seu cérebro, substituindo todo e qualquer pensamento coerente pelo impulso de -.

- 'Tá gostando, Weasley?

- Hã? – Ron piscou abobado, então percebeu que estivera encarando Malfoy por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Ele sentiu seu rosto queimar.

- Sua poção está queimando – Draco avisou em voz baixa, sem tirar os olhos de sua própria mistura.

Ron deu um gritinho inconformado, e começou a cutucar profusamente o fundo do caldeirão com a varinha, assistindo com horror sua poção, que tinha cozinhado demais, começar a chiar e espumar.

- Algum problema, senhor Weasley? – Snape ergueu os olhos do pergaminho e encarou Ron. O garoto podia jurar que o vira dar uma fungada no ar, como se farejasse algo.

- Não! – ele exclamou com uma voz aguda que não parecia realmente a sua. Então a poção começou a cuspir faíscas douradas. – Oh, Merlin!

- Mas o que diabos... – Snape se levantou e começou a seguir a passos largos para o fundo da sala.

Draco começou a rir debochado. – Coloque o heléboro, Weasley.

- Cuide de sua vida – Ron respondeu mal criado, entrando em pânico conforme Snape se aproximava.

- É sério, coloque.

- _Malfoy_! Não vou colocar nada – Ron queria correr em círculos, mas não havia espaço ali.

- O que _diabos _você fez, Weasley? – falou a voz de Snape a dois passos dele.

- Coloque o heléboro, besta – Draco repetiu, então ele mesmo acrescentou o heléboro na poção danificada de Ron.

Com um barulho semelhante ao do estômago de um dragão com azia, a poção explodiu no momento em que Snape os alcançou e enfiou seu narigão dentro do caldeirão.

Ron viu, com horror, o mestre de Poções, ex-Comensal da Morte, profundo conhecedor de venenos que não deixam vestígio, erguer-se do caldeirão lentamente. A sala inteira prendeu a respiração enquanto a meleca verde-limão e fedorenta escorria em câmera lenta pelos cabelos um-dia-fui-negros do professor, mas que para desespero total de Ron, agora tinham um tom brilhante de amarelo canário. Suas sobrancelhas e cílios também, uma vez que a gosma deslizava por sua testa em direção ao seu queixo. Quando as narinas de Snape se dilataram, Ron podia jurar ter visto alguns pêlinhos loiros ali também.

Sete segundos. Foi tudo o que levou para Draco Malfoy ter a maior gargalhada de sua vida. Num primeiro momento, ele bem que tentou segurar, mas ao lançar mais uma olhada nas pestanas loiras de Severus a risada explodiu. Ela ficava cada vez mais alta e histérica conforme o rapaz deslizava para o chão e ria sem fôlego, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ganhando coragem – _ou perdendo o juízo_, Ron achou sensato acrescentar – o resto da sala experimentou algumas risadinhas nervosas, que logo viraram acessos de riso explosivos.

Até mesmo Harry segurava um dos lados do corpo enquanto dava soquinhos na mesa. Dean tinha caído de quatro no chão e Finnigan não parava de exclamar "Ai, meu Deus, vou morrer!".

Juntando toda a dignidade que lhe sobrara - e que caberia numa caixa de fósforos se ele quisesse guardar para outra oportunidade, - Snape afastou a poção de seus olhos e encarou o resto da turma com o olhar mais frio que conseguiu fazer (mas que não teve muita eficácia devido seu novo visual, e só provocou nova explosão de gargalhadas).

- Detenção, Weasley. Todas as noites. Finais de semana. Até o fim do trimestre – ele conseguiu falar através de toda a humilhação.

- Mas, senhor, foi Malfoy! – Ron gritou desesperado.

- E você está _fora_ das minhas aulas. Quero você longe dessas masmorras. Se possível, quero que você nunca mais se aproxime de um caldeirão.

E com um aceno rápido da varinha de Snape, tanto a sujeira em sua roupa quanto a poção de Ron desapareceram. Exceto pelo amarelão em seus cabelos.

Perplexo, Ron viu sua vida chegar ao fim. Lá se ia sua única chance de se tornar um auror. Suas noites de estudo, quando ele estaria cumprindo detenções com Snape. Seus tempos livres, quando ele estaria estudando o que não fora estudado em suas noites de estudo.

Sua dignidade, quando a senhora Weasley – e os gêmeos – descobrisse que o caçula tinha sido expulso da matéria.

E Draco continuava a se sacudir de riso silencioso ao seu lado, enquanto Snape berrava na frente da sala detenções para todos os lados.

Ronald rosnou.

A risada de Draco foi morrendo aos poucos.

Ele ergueu os olhos para o grifinório, cujo rosto tinha se tingido de um tom tão vermelho que rivalizava com a cor de seus cabelos. Ron tinha os dentes à mostra e seus olhos tinham um brilho alucinado. Ele abriu e fechou os punhos, então massageou os nós dos dedos de forma ameaçadora.

O Malfoy engoliu em seco.

Merlin! Ele se lembrava como era acordar desorientado na ala hospitalar após tomar uma de direita daqueles punhos, como se lembrava! Weasley tinha lhe deixado com um roxo horrível no olho, que Pomfrey se recusou a tirar alegando que era seu castigo por brigar nos corredores da escola. Em troca, Draco tinha cedido aos modos trouxa e selvagem de resolver as coisas e dado um belo lábio cortado ao trasgo montanhês, mas diante daquela situação, com um Ron particularmente zangado a sua frente, pronto para arruinar seu belo rosto, e um Snape recuperando aos poucos o poder que sua mera presença exercia, Draco fez a única coisa coerente que poderia ser feita.

Correu.

**xXx**

Draco correu. Disparou pelo corredor de pedras das masmorras ouvindo os trotes furiosos de Weasley atrás de si.

- Vou quebrar o seu nariz, Draco! – Ron berrou.

O garoto loiro choramingou; não acreditava que seu belo e enquadrado nariz fosse resistir a mais um ataque daquele ogro sardento.

- Era brincadeira. Era só uma brincadeirinha – ele gritou de volta, subindo de dois em dois os degraus que levavam para fora da masmorra.

Draco voou pelo Saguão de Entrada e não parou para pedir desculpas quando derrubou o pequeno professor Flitwick, que vinha carregando uma braçada de livros em frente ao corpo e não viu o garoto se aproximar.

- Mas o que que é isso? – ele gritou esganiçado, levantando-se e olhando em volta desnorteado. – Alguém anotou a placa?

Mas não havia mais ninguém no Saguão além dele, e Draco já era um borrão galgando a escadaria de mármore.

Flitwick suspirou desapontado, murmurando algo sobre estar na hora de se aposentar, e voltou a equilibrar seus livros na ponta da varinha. Deu o primeiro passo e –

Um borrão laranja o atropelou e caiu por cima dele.

- GÁRGULAS GALOPANTES!

- Foi mal, professor – berrou Ron, que já tinha se levantado e seguia pelo mesmo caminho de Draco. – Vou te pegar, Malfoy, escuta o que 'tô dizendo.

- DETENÇÃO, WEASLEY! – Flitwick berrou lá de baixo. – E vou falar com Minerva sobre esse comportamento selvagem dos alunos dela.

Ao perceber que estava falando sozinho, pois Ron já desaparecera no corredor do primeiro andar, Filius bateu um pézinho miúdo no chão e grunhiu algumas coisas como 'falta de respeito' e 'só porque sou pequeno'. Então equilibrou os livros uma terceira vez na ponta da varinha e deu dois passos.

Parou e olhou para todos os lados para ver se mais alguém vinha de alguma direção. Mas todos os corredores estavam livres, então o mestre de Feitiços seguiu mais tranqüilo seu caminho.

Até ver Harry Potter subir exausto os degraus que vinham das masmorras. Flitwick ensaiou uma expressão ameaçadora quando Harry se aproximou dele como uma bala de canhão. Mas antes que o menino o levasse ao chão pela terceira vez, ele mesmo atirou os livros para o lado e estendeu a perninha curta.

O Menino que Sobreviveu foi ao chão num mergulho espetacular, deslizando por mais alguns metros antes de parar. Desorientado, Harry ergueu a cabeça para o professor.

Flitwick esfregou uma mão na outra e fez 'Hunf!' para ele, antes de juntar seus livros pela última vez e sair para os jardins.

- E essa agora? – Harry estava apoplético. No entanto, não teve tempo de considerar como ele supostamente teria ofendido o professor, ou perderia Ron e Draco de vista.

Levantou-se do chão e se pôs a correr.

**Ronco**

**Ronco**

**Ronco**

Draco derrapou na curva e disparou por algum corredor do segundo andar. Ao passar em frente a aula de Transfiguração, ouviu a professora McGonagall berrar com um aluno que tinha transformado o colega em texugo.

Parou por um momento, a fim de recuperar o fôlego. Imaginou que Weasley tivesse desistido. Draco era um covarde assumido, ele poderia correr o castelo todo o resto do dia se o objetivo fosse escapar de uma surra. E ele achava essa atitude uma coisa muito digna, obrigado.

Enquanto recuperava o ritmo da respiração, os olhos fechados, os pensamentos de Draco se voltaram para Weasley, e ele sentiu o familiar incômodo em suas entranhas que experimentava sempre que estava perto do garoto e que ele convencionara assimilar a irritação.

Mas ultimamente as coisas andavam diferentes. Havia alguma coisa a mais nas provocações. O tal do incômodo não era tão incômodo assim. Era até divertido! Ele parecia se abrandar apenas quando Draco estava importunando Weasley de alguma forma, o que o sonserino sempre fazia com satisfação.

Ainda que esse incômodo aparecesse em horas e situações estranhas. Uma vez, quando Draco estava saindo do banheiro no terceiro andar, Weasley estava entrando com Potter. Mas ele estava tão concentrado na história que Harry lhe contava, rindo abertamente para o amigo, que não tinha ao menos se dado conta da presença do sonserino! Por algum motivo, as entranhas de Draco deram a impressão de que queriam saltar de dentro dele e enforcar Weasley e Potter até a morte.

Obviamente, Draco não sossegou até refazer seu caminho, impor sua presença e caçoar sobre os dois grifinórios irem ao banheiro juntos.

A brincadeira tinha lhe rendido boas rodadas de risadas na Sala Comunal da Sonserina e um furúnculo no nariz, do qual Pansy se livrou prestativamente, mas depois, pouco antes de pegar no sono, Draco percebeu que ele mesmo não achara graça nenhuma naquela história, ainda que em outros tempos a piada fosse render muitas semanas.

Sem querer refletir muito sobre aquilo, Draco simplesmente colocou o pensamento de lado e passou o resto da semana lançando olhares mais feios do que o normal para Potter.

Ele fechou a cara ao pensar em Harry e, de fôlego recuperado, decidiu conferir se a barra estava limpa para seguir para a próxima aula. Abriu os olhos.

E deu de cara com a expressão assassina de Ronald Weasley.

- AAAAAAHHHHH! – Draco gritou quando Ron errou seu nariz apenas porque ele fora rápido o bastante para se abaixar. Como conseqüência disso, o rapaz ruivo acertou em cheio a parede de pedras, e fez uma careta de dor.

- Nossa, eu _vou_ te virar do avesso, Malfoy! – Ron rosnou para Draco, que já disparava novamente pelo corredor da sala de Adams, a professora de DCAT.

Draco fez a curva, impedindo que Ron conseguisse agarrá-lo pelo casaco. Achou fôlego para rir, então berrou debochado:

- Ei, Weasley, trocou as ferraduras hoje?

- Maldito Malfoy, vou achatar essa sua cara pontuda com a minha ferradura! – Ron berrou de volta, acelerando a corrida.

- Ron, espera! – alguém gritou mais atrás.

- Potter? - Draco olhou por sobre o ombro e viu Potter entrar derrapando no corredor. Então encontrou o olhar assassino de Weasley a vinte passos dele e deu no pé.

**Ronco**

**Ronco**

**Ronco**

Enquanto isso, no segundo andar, Hermione finalmente conseguia se livrar da choradeira da Murta-Que-Geme, que tinha caído numa das brincadeiras de Pirraça na noite passada. O _poltergeit _inventou que um espírito charmosão queria conhecer Murta, e a fantasma foi ao encontro do que esperava ser seu príncipe. No final, ela quase morreu novamente com o susto que Pirraça lhe deu. A monitora-chefe deixou o banheiro fazendo uma anotação mental de que era preferível subir mais três andares e usar o banheiro dos monitores do que agüentar as lamúrias do fantasma.

Ia contornar a esquina, quando ouviu o que parecia ser o galope de uma manada se aproximando pelo corredor atrás de si. Ela parou nos calcanhares quando viu Draco, arregalou os olhos ao notar Ron e saiu do caminho quando Harry apareceu.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... – gritava Draco, passando direto por ela.

- EU VOU TE ARREBENTAAAAAAAAAAARRR! – berrava Ron, no encalço do sonserino.

- ESPERA, RON! ESPERA! – implorava Harry, algumas boas passadas mais atrás.

Hermione olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro, e com um suspiro se perguntou como teria sido a sua vida se o Chapéu a tivesse mandado para a Corvinal.

**xXx**

Draco sentia que suas pernas cederiam a qualquer momento; seus joelhos estavam duros e era cada vez mais difícil erguer os pés do chão. Mas ele continuava a correr, desembestando pelos degraus que levavam ao terceiro andar.

Ron sentia que desabaria a qualquer momento. Convenhamos, não era como se ele praticasse algum exercício além de levantamento de garfo. Mas ele era um homem de objetivos, e seu objetivo era amassar a cabeça de Draco com os cotovelos. Então ele continuava a correr.

Harry corria. Não sabia por que, mas corria.

Havia um motivo para Hermione Granger ser eleita por seis vezes consecutivas a melhor do ano: ela _era_ a mais inteligente. Por isso, ao invés de correr feito uma desembestada, lançou-se num atalho.

**xXx**

Draco continuava a provocar Ron mais pela força do hábito, mesmo, porque internamente estava pronto para perder o resto de dignidade que acreditava que ainda possuía e chamar por sua mãe. Ele derrapou na curva do corredor de Feitiços, endireitou-se a tempo de evitar a queda e olhando para trás para ver a localização de Ron, galopou pela passagem sem prestar atenção aonde ia.

O que foi uma pena, porque Hermione saiu de trás de uma tapeçaria e entrou no corredor naquele momento, olhando para os dois lados antes de arregalar os olhos ao ver Draco vindo bem na sua direção...

A trombada foi feia e Malfoy caiu de cara no colo da menina.

- MALFOY! O que _pensa_ que está fazendo?

- Acabou-se! É meu fim! Estou mor– Mas hein? – Draco franziu o cenho confuso ao notar o objeto que o cordão dourado em volta do pescoço dela segurava.

Ele entendeu rápido e não perdeu tempo em arrancar o vira-tempo do pescoço de Hermione. Ah, se ele voltasse algumas horas no tempo... não teria Weasley nenhum ameaçando a sua preciosa vida. Imediatamente, começou a girar a ampulheta do vira-tempo, ignorando completamente as tentativas de Hermione de pará-lo.

Quando já tinha girado mais vezes do que seu desespero o permitia contar, Weasley finalmente o alcançou, se jogando com tudo em suas costas. Malfoy dificilmente registrou o gemido sufocado de Granger ao receber o peso dos dois, porque estava sendo agarrado pelo colarinho e virado de costas para encarar uma mão sardenta enorme, pronta para quebrar seu belo nariz.

Instintivamente, Draco fechou os olhos e colocou os braços na frente do rosto, soltando a ampulheta no exato momento em que Harry caía de qualquer jeito sobre Ron.

Não houve tempo nem ao menos para um grito surpreso. O corredor em que estavam desapareceu e deu lugar a um borrão de formas e cores que passavam por eles acelerados, desorganizados, como se estivessem correndo ao contrário; obrigou os quatro adolescentes a segurarem-se uns nos outros quando eles tiveram a impressão de começar a retroceder também. Por instinto, fecharam os olhos.

E quando abriram, estavam deitados uns por cima dos outros, num chão gramado e sob um sol ardente. Hermione deu um berro para todos saírem de cima dela, e foi prontamente atendida.

Quando a cabeça de Ron finalmente parou de girar, ele sentou-se. Viu Draco apalpando freneticamente o nariz, como se verificasse se ele estava no lugar, e Harry em pé, parado de costas a alguns metros de distância. Hermione preferiu permanecer deitada, tentando reaprender a respirar.

Um raio de sol acertou Ron em cheio no rosto e ele franziu o cenho. Lembrava-se muito bem de ter vestido o suéter por baixo da capa da escola e o novo par de meias de lã que sua mãe cosera para ele. E era improvável que um sol daquele aparecesse em pleno novembro inglês.

Ele se levantou e se aproximou de Harry, olhando em volta. Estavam definitivamente nos jardins de Hogwarts, mas só que...

- Isso aqui 'tá estranho – Harry falou, encarando o Salgueiro Lutador mais a frente. – Parece... novo...

- O que foi que você fez, Weasley? – Draco gemeu mimado.

- _Eu _ainda não fiz nada, ou você não estaria inteiro; mas _você_ definitivamente fez alguma coisa, doninha.

- Que fiz o que, fiz coisa nenhuma. Só estava defendendo o meu corpo.

- O que você fez, Draco? – Harry exigiu saber.

Hermione finalmente se mexeu e respondeu por ele, ainda parecendo ligeiramente sem ar.

- Ele usou o vira-tempo.

- COMO É QUE É? – Harry berrou alucinado. – O-o _seu_ vira-tempo? Aquele que está quebrado há _anos_?

- Esse aí – Mione confirmou, colocando uma mão na testa e sentando-se.

- Quebrado? – Draco parecia bem atento agora. – Você não me disse que ele estava quebrado, Granger.

Três pares de olhos raivosos o encararam, demandando explicações.

- O quê? Eu não fiz _nada_! Eu só pensei que talvez... algumas horinhas... – quando os três continuaram a encará-lo com olhares letais, o loiro emburrou e cruzou os braços. – Usei mesmo, e daí? A culpa é da Granger, que carrega um vira-tempo quebrado no pescoço.

- MINHA? Você praticamente _quebrou_ meu pescoço pra pegar o vira-tempo, Malfoy!

- 'Tava com pressa; se você não percebeu tinha um trasgo tentando arrancar meu escalpo.

- Trasgo... você vai ver o trasgo... – Ron grunhia enquanto tentava acertar Malfoy, mas Harry o segurou pelas orelhas.

- Isso tudo é sua culpa, Malfoy, que armou pro Ron – ele defendeu depois do amigo se acalmar um pouco.

- Não se meta, Testa Rachada. E Weasley é uma armadilha para si mesmo.

- Do que vocês estão falando? - Hermione quis saber. – _Aliás_, o que foi toda aquela loucura de agora pouco no castelo?

- O Malfoy na aula do Snape. Fez a poção do Ron explo- Harry se engasgou com uma pequena risada. – Malfoy fez a poção de Ron explodi – Mas quem explodiu foi Harry, em um novo acesso de riso.

Draco sorriu todos os seus dentes e estufou o peito, orgulhoso.

- Dá pra alguém me explicar o que aconteceu? – Hermione estava perplexa.

- Não ligue para eles, Mione, não tem graça nenhuma, na verdade. Essa anta do Malfoy fez minha poção explodir na cabeçona do Snape, e o deixou loiro!

Hermione o encarou por alguns segundos, piscando. Então caiu na gargalhada.

- Qual o problema de vocês? – Ron exclamou indignado, olhando seus amigos e Draco se acabarem de rir. – Ele me deu detenção até o fim da vida, sabiam? Me expulsou do curso. Minha mãe vai me matar!

- Você tinha de ver as sobrancelhas, Mione – Harry conseguiu pronunciar por entre as risadas, enquanto a menina rolava na grama.

- Okey, fiquem aí rindo da desgraça alheia. Fiquem sabendo que eu um dia considerei vocês amigos... e inimigo... de confiança. – Ron fez uma pausa dramática, mas ao perceber que não tivera efeito algum, soltou uma exclamação de irritação. – Vou explorar.

- Ai, ai... – fez Hermione, recolhendo sua dignidade e limpando as lágrimas. – Pobre Ron. Sempre trapalhão. – Então, como se algo tivesse acionado nela, a garota se colocou em pé rapidamente e esquadrinhou o terreno em volta. Harry ficou em alerta com seu movimento súbito, e parou de rir.

- O quê?

- Na verdade, nada. Só conferindo se alguém nos viu brotar do nada no meio dos jardins da escola. Está deserto. - O sol forte bem lá no alto indicava que era quase hora do almoço e os alunos provavelmente estavam todos em aula.

Eles estavam bem atrás da encosta que os escondia das estufas da professora Sprout, e tinham uma visão impedida do campo vazio de Quadribol e de um bom pedaço da Floresta Proibida.

- O que você acha? – Harry perguntou a ela. Draco, já recuperado do acesso de riso, foi se apoiar no tronco de uma macieira e olhava os outros dois com uma expressão de tédio.

- Eu acho que tivemos sorte de ainda estarmos em Hogwarts, mas podemos ter caído em qualquer época. – Então ela acrescentou, olhando em volta – Ao menos sabemos que o Salgueiro Lutador só foi plantado na época dos seus pais, então não viajamos mais de vinte anos.

- Você fala isso como se fosse grande coisa, Granger. Estamos presos no passado.

- Por sua culpa, devo acrescentar. – Ela desafiou Draco com o olhar. – E _é_ uma grande notícia. Significa que Dumbledore está aqui.

- Oh, sim, agora você realmente me convenceu – Draco fez pouco caso, com ar de mofa.

Harry ergueu as duas sobrancelhas surpreso com o pensamento que acabara de lhe ocorrer. Hermione dissera algo em que ele não tinha pensado. O Salgueiro Lutador foi plantado na época de James, Lily, Sirius e Remus. Aliás, _por causa_ de Remus. E se...

Mas a linha de pensamento de Harry teve de ser interrompida quando eles ouviram o grito de Ron ecoar no jardim. Harry não levou dois segundos para tirar a varinha do bolso e começar a correr, mas não foi necessário dar dois passos. Ron logo apareceu no topo do morro, o rosto pálido, uma tremedeira incrível que dominava seu corpo enquanto ele corria em disparada para baixo. Quando ele alcançou os outros três, Harry pôde ver que a cor de seus olhos tinha mudado para azul-quero-minha-mãe, o que não poderia significar boa coisa. Quando Hermione o sacudiu pelos ombros querendo saber qual era o problema, o rapaz ergueu um dedo comprido e trêmulo para a encosta atrás de si e juntou fôlego para berrar:

- O SINISTRO!

Harry, Draco e Hermione sentiram um frio na espinha e olharam para trás imediatamente. Estavam longe, mas não havia dúvidas. Parado no alto de uma pequena encosta, um enorme e furioso cão negro rosnava para eles.


	2. O Sinistro está nos olhos de quem vê

**_Disclaimer: _**Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo II – O Sinistro está nos olhos de quem vê<strong>_

O cão feroz no topo da encosta gramada rosnou ainda mais alto em resposta ao grito de Ron, e se colocou em posição de ataque.

- OH, MEU DEUS, O SINISTRO! – Draco berrou em pânico, correndo para se esconder atrás de Ron. – VAMOS TODOS MORREEEER!

Hermione remoeu-se internamente, mas não conseguiu vencer o impulso de rolar os olhos.

- Sinistro? Que Sinistro o que, é só um cachorro.

- Um cachorro grande, furioso e que está correndo pra cá – Harry cedeu, colocando-se em pé com a varinha em punho, pronto para atingir o animal quando este desatou a correr morro abaixo.

Ou não.

Harry logo percebeu que não teria coragem de acertar o cachorrinho – que não tinha nada de 'inho' - com um feitiço – a despeito dos berros de Draco de "Aja, Potter! Aja!"

O animal estava a apenas alguns metros agora. A qualquer momento os alcançaria. Draco estava histérico, agarrado às costas de Ron enquanto chamava por sua mãe aos berros. Ron fez uma anotação mental para sacanear Malfoy com aquilo no caso de sobreviverem.

O cachorro deu um grande impulso e saltou por cima de Ron, aterrissando bem em cima de Draco Malfoy.

- OHMEUDEUS! Estou morrendo! Estou morrendo! Façam alguma coisa. Ele me matou!

- Malfoy, você não está morrendo. Está sendo lambido – Hermione falou displicentemente, coçando o pescoço. Harry e Ron evitavam deliberadamente se olhar.

Draco abriu um olho primeiro, depois o outro. Espiou o cão que estava preguiçosamente deitado sobre si, lambendo seu queixo, antes de fazer cara de profundo nojo.

- Ew, que eca! Tira isso de mim! Ele está me violentando!

- Credo, que _drama-Queen_ – Ron falou, pegando um graveto e voltando-se para o cachorro negro. – Upa, upa, cachorrinho. Vai pegar, vai! – ele atirou o graveto por cima das estufas.

O cão nem ao menos se moveu. Na verdade, lhe lançou um olhar extremamente ofendido.

- Nunca vou entender esses animais mágicos – Harry coçou a cabeça.

- PADFOOT! - ecoou a voz de um garoto pelo jardim. A voz milagrosa fez o cão colocar-se de pé imediatamente e correr de volta na direção do morro por onde uma pessoa descia.

- Hã? – fizeram Harry, Ron e Hermione ao mesmo tempo, olhando boquiabertos um jovem, que poderia muito bem ter sido Remus Lupin naquela idade, correr até onde eles estavam.

O garoto não pareceu perceber que havia várias pessoas que ele nunca vira mais gordas o olhando do gramado; muito menos que essas mesmas pessoas o encaravam como se ele fosse um fantasma, suas bocas abertas num perfeito "O".

- Hn. Garoto feio - fez o menino-que-se-parecia-muito-com-Lupin ao se aproximar do cão a passos largos, dando um tapinha leve em seu focinho. O cachorro apenas abaixou a cabeça para ele e deu um ganido baixo de desculpas. O recém chegado finalmente ergueu a cabeça para as quatro figuras a sua frente, parecendo levemente incomodado com sua presença ali.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas quando notou os uniformes de Hogwarts tão diferentes dos seus. Começou a passar os olhos em cada um dos garotos. Do loiro de rosto pontudo e expressão fria - e que ele teria pensado ser Lucius Malfoy se não soubesse que o bruxo já tinha deixado a escola - vestindo as vestes da Sonserina e esparramado no chão aos pés do rapaz ruivo e sardento com a gravata da Grifinória, e dele para a única garota, também grifinória, que parecia ligeiramente assustada. E então, finalmente, para o menino de óculos e cabelos iguais aos de...

- JAMES? – o garoto-que-se-parecia-muito-com-Remus praticamente berrou, chamando a atenção do cachorro – que passara os últimos segundos de olho numa mosca gorda, pronto para dar o bote. A reação do garoto-que-se-parecia-muito-com-Remus não fora de todo exagerada, se você parar para pensar. Afinal, se ele tinha acabado de deixar James lá dentro do castelo, como ele poderia estar ali...? Contudo, aquele James...

- Não, eu não sou James, eu sou Harry – o garoto riu com brilho nos olhos. – E vocês são Remus e Sirius! Oi.

O fato do garoto saber seus nomes não foi o que mais chocou o garoto-que-se-parecia-muito-com-Lupin. O que o deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha, mesmo, foi o menino se dirigir a eles tão íntimo e parecendo genuinamente... feliz.

Ele estava se recuperando para o interrogatório, mas Padfoot escolheu aquele momento para se transformar em menino novamente. Hermione deu um gritinho e tampou os olhos com as mãos quando um rapaz de cabelos preto e mais ou menos dezessete anos - completamente nu - apareceu na grama no lugar em que o cachorro estivera se coçando minutos antes. Draco, ao contrário de Harry e Ron, não se permitiu corar.

- Sirius! Pelo amor de Merlin! Na frente de estranhos não! – exclamou o garoto-que-provavelmente-era-Remus, rolando os olhos.

- Não é minha culpa! Foi o choque! Você olhou bem pra cara desse aí? – Sirius apontou Harry, de olhos arregalados. Apesar de tudo, ele parecia bem a vontade do jeito que estava. Naturalmente em contato com a natureza.

Remus respirou fundo e arrancou uma das petúnias da grama. Sacou a varinha das vestes e fez um movimento complexo com ela. Logo, um vestido verde musgo de rendas e estampado com petúnias de todas as cores apareceu de sua ponta. Remus o ofereceu satisfeito para o menino ainda no chão.

- Quem diabos são vocês, afinal? – Sirius perguntou, assombrado, olhando de um para o outro e se demorando mais nos rostos de Draco e Harry. Então viu o braço estendido de Remus. – E o que você espera que eu faça com _isso_, Moony? – perguntou, apontando o vestido.

- Bem, a gente aprendeu a transfigurar vegetais há duas semanas... Você não espera que eu já tenha dominado a técnica, espera? – Lupin falou mal humorado, quase ofendido, erguendo novamente o vestido para Sirius.

- E por que você precisa transfigurar? É só usar um _Accio_ e me arrumar roupas decentes! – Sirius bufou.

- Se quer coisa melhor faça você mesmo o feitiço, então – Remus estreitou os olhos castanhos e fechou a cara.

- Ai, esse vestido me trás péssimas lembranças do meu quarto ano – Ron deixou escapar, arrancando uma risada de Harry e um sorriso desdenhoso de Malfoy.

- Me dá logo isso aqui – Sirius falou mal humorado, olhando para a roupa como que esperando que ela lhe dissesse por qual buraco sua cabeça entrava. - Bem, mas vocês ainda não disseram quem são – falou, encarando os quatro com mais curiosidade do que medo.

Hermione se aventurou numa olhada por entre os dedos esperando que Sirius já estivesse vestido. Quando se convenceu de que sim, ela deu um passo à frente e estendeu um braço hesitante para ele e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

- Er... Olá. Eu sou Hermione Granger. E estes são Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy e... Harry Potter. – Quando Lupin engasgou com a própria saliva, ela acrescentou. – É. Nós viemos do futuro. Acho. Provavelmente.

**Ronco**

**Ronco**

**Ronco**

Os seis jovens estavam agora sentados à sombra da faia à beira do lago, de uma forma que nem em seus sonhos mais loucos Harry imaginou que pudesse ser possível. Ele não conseguia desmanchar seu sorriso enquanto contava sua história de como eles tinham chegado ali, assistindo Remus fazer cócegas nos tentáculos da Lula Gigante enquanto ouvia e Sirius arrancar a grama da terra, fazer bolinhas com elas e atirá-las em Malfoy. O menino pausou para tomar fôlego, então Ron continuou de onde ele tinha parado, aproveitando cada oportunidade que tinha para xingar Draco.

- Bem, então, este idiota aqui...

- O único idiota aqui é você, Fuinha. E Potter. E Granger...

-... resolveu meter o nariz arrebitado dele onde não devia...

- Meu nariz é perfeitamente enquadrado, muito obrigado.

-... e roubou o vira-tempo da Mione.

- Peguei emprestado...

- Mas ele 'tava quebrado...

- Quem anda com um vira-tempo quebrado pendurado no pescoço? Salazar, que pobreza!

-... e a doninha o usou assim mesmo! Então viemos parar aqui. – Ron terminou com um olhar fulminante para Draco, que simplesmente cruzou os braços e lhe deu língua.

- Ok, deixa ver se entendi – Sirius perguntou, arrumando a alça do vestido. – Um vira-tempo quebrado fez vocês viajarem por vinte anos até aqui? E você é mesmo filho de James Potter? O James? _Nosso_ James?

- Sou.

- Com a Evans?

- Ahan.

- _Lily_ Evans?

- Sim!

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas divertidamente para Remus, que girou os olhos numa expressão que dizia claramente 'e lá vamos nós'.

- Eu não te falei que eles fariam um casal lindo?

- Pad... eu realmente não quero entrar nessa discussão de novo. Toda vez que abro a minha boca sobre o assunto parece que o James cai do céu bem no meu colo, pra saber o que penso sobre as mais novas estratégias amorosas dele...

Sirius estreitou os olhos para o amigo, cruzando as pernas comportado.

- Quando é que James esteve no seu colo? Posso saber? Como assim você anda pegando James no colo? Não sei se gosto dessa história de você ficar pegando o veado no colo...

- Sabe... essa é _outra_ discussão na qual eu não quero entrar.

- Você está fugindo do assunto, meu caro!

Remus tossiu e olhou para os outros, que acompanhavam a discussão de olhos arregalados. Resolveu que, por ora, seria melhor ignorar Sirius.

- De qualquer forma, acho que devíamos levar vocês até Dumbledore, então... Não acho que tenha outro jeito de voltar sem consertar o tal vira-tempo, e eu certamente não sei quem possa restaurá-lo a não ser o diretor... – ele falava sério, mais para si mesmo, como se pensasse alto enquanto coçava o queixo. Estava tão concentrado em seu monólogo que nem percebeu quando Hermione se inclinou para Ron e cochichou algo como 'Ele é _exatamente_ como o Lupin do nosso tempo'. O ruivo concordou veementemente.

Sirius olhou de rabo de olho para Remus com um sorrisinho malicioso, e então voltou a atenção para os garotos à sua frente.

- Vamos recapitular a história, então...

- Sirius... - Remus disse baixo, quase um aviso.

- Vocês viajaram vinte anos no tempo só porque o platinado de nariz enquadrado pegou emprestado um artefato mágico perigoso e quebrado e o usou pra se salvar do ruivo, que queria bater nele?

Quando Harry assentiu, Sirius olhou novamente para Remus, levantando as duas sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Oh, Moony! Eles não sabem a beleza que uns tapinhas de amor podem fazer por alguém...

Sirius teve que acudir Draco quando este se engasgou. Ron parecia ter perdido o controle da própria fala, enquanto Harry e Hermione faziam um grande esforço para não rir do amigo.

- Tapinhas de amor? De amor? – o ruivo repetia alucinado, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – Draco exigiu saber, afastando a mão de Sirius (que o abanava) com um tapa.

- Ué, se você não sabe, eu é que não vou te explicar – Sirius respondeu com um sorriso torto. Ele podia jurar que vira fumaça sair das orelhas de Ron, que tentava argumentar com Harry o grau de sanidade de seu padrinho.

- De qualquer forma - Hermione interrompeu qualquer discussão que pudesse começar, – concordo com o professor Lupin, Dumbledore é o único que pode nos ajudar aqui. – Parou quando Remus e Sirius ergueram sobrancelhas para ela. – O quê? Qual o problema?

- _Professor_ Lupin...?

- Ihhh... longa história... – disse Harry, sorrindo levemente.

Antes que Sirius pudesse obrigar o rapaz a lhe contar mais sobre essa história de professor, um grito esganiçado foi ouvido vindo do gramado que levava ao castelo. Duas pessoas, que Harry soube imediatamente quem eram, vieram correndo na direção do grupo. O coração de Harry virou um tambor em seu peito ao encontrar um James Potter de carne e osso pela primeira vez em dezesseis anos.

- Yeeeeeeeah! – fez James, se jogando nas costas de Remus, fazendo os dois tombarem para o chão. – Vocês demoraram a voltar, Wormtail e eu achamos que vocês tinham se enganchado em algum lugar, resolvemos vir ajudar. Ai, Moony! – Potter exclamou quando o amigo lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas, fazendo-o sair de cima dele. – Você já foi mais legal, sabia... – falou, esfregando o local. Seus olhos então caíram em Sirius. – Credo, Padfoot! De que brechó você saiu?

- É culpa do Remus! – Sirius respondeu olhando emburrado para o próprio vestido.

- Acho que nem vou perguntar o que aconteceu com as suas roupas... – James mandou um beijinho para Sirius e com uma olhada _sexy_, mordeu a ponta de seu indicador.

- Cala a boca.

- Então, o que estão fazendo sem nós? E quem são voc- CARALHO!

O queixo de James tombou comicamente quando seus olhos bateram em Harry.

Os olhos de todas as pessoas dançavam de um lado para o outro, quietos, enquanto James encarava com olhos e boca arregalados um garoto que parecia a sua imagem em um espelho. Eles se ergueram do chão ao mesmo tempo, o que possibilitou a James, pasmado, andar em volta do corpo que poderia ser o seu próprio. Mesma altura, mesmo cabelo, mesmos joelhos ossudos. As únicas coisas que escapavam à semelhança, além do fato de James se achar mais bonito, eram uma estranha cicatriz e familiares olhos verdes...

Sirius foi o primeiro a sair do transe e, com seu típico sorriso, quebrou o momento de tensão.

- Então, Prongs, deixa eu te apresentar o seu filho – falou, indicando Harry. James finalmente desviou seus olhos, que se possível estavam ainda mais arregalados agora, para o amigo. Black se inclinou um pouco na direção dele e, com uma mão cobrindo parte da boca, falou num sussurro conspiratório que permitia que todos ouvissem. - Ele veio do futuro.

Sirius ganhou um pescotapa de Remus logo depois de James cair duro na grama com um "Minha nossa!". Hermione deu de ombros e suspirou um "Podia ter sido pior".

**Ronco**

**Ronco**

**Ronco**

Agora eles eram oito, galgando a escadaria de pedra que levava às pesadas portas de carvalho do castelo. Draco vinha atrás, emburrado. Como o sinal do almoço tinha soado enquanto conversavam nos jardins, eles decidiram que o melhor era esperar por Dumbledore às gárgulas que guardavam sua sala, já que nenhum deles sabia a senha para entrar.

Hermione ia à frente, lançando olhares amedrontados para os lados, temendo que alguém os visse.

James não cabia em si de felicidade. Passara a primeira meia hora cutucando Harry a fim de conferir se ele não era uma peça dos Marotos que esvaziaria como um balão de ar a qualquer momento. Depois de convencido de que Harry era feito de carne e osso (mais osso do que carne, ele reparou, e teve um momento difícil interrogando Harry para saber se ele era um pai tão ruim que não alimentava a própria cria), ele passou a mimar o rapaz de todas as formas possíveis e a exclamar repetidas vezes para o grupo "Que orgulho! Tem a cara do pai! Como é bonito!".

Eles passaram rápidos pelas portas do Salão Principal e subiram a escadaria de mármore conversando animadamente. Foi quando viraram um corredor do primeiro andar que a pergunta inevitável foi feita.

- Peraí... se eu sou seu pai... você tem que ter uma mãe... Merlin, eu quero saber quem ela é? – James perguntou um tanto temeroso. Medo que só aumentou com os sorrisos maliciosos de Sirius e Harry. – Pelas ceroulas rendadas de Godric, me diz que não é a Arlete!

- Arlete? – Harry perguntou divertido, contagiado pelas risadas de Sirius, Remus e Peter.

- Arlete é uma quintanista grifa que é apaixonada pelo Prongs – Remus explicou erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- E quem não é? – soltou Peter, distraído. Ao sentir todos os olhares sobre si, ele tentou consertar. – Não eu... quero dizer, todo mundo, sabe... tem a Filomena, a-a Olívia... digo, não é que eu... Prongs é bem legal, não é? Qualquer um gosta dele. Quero dizer...

- Worm, é melhor você não dizer mais nada... – Remus falou, visivelmente segurando o riso quando James corou e sorriu constrangido. Sirius não se fez de rogado e soltou uma gargalhada. Peter deu de ombros, emburrado.

- Deprimente... – Draco murmurou audivelmente.

- Invejoso... – Ron rebateu na hora.

- Puxa saco...

- Babaca...

- Ogro sardento...

- Cruza de furão com salamantra...

- Merlin, quanto amor... – Sirius sorriu extasiado.

- O que quer dizer, Black? – Draco virou sua raiva para Sirius, mas Harry cortou o assunto antes que terminasse em mais discussão.

- O nome dela é Lily – ele falou.

- Que Lily é essa? – James perguntou.

- Minha mãe.

Levou cinco segundos. Então Harry sorriu quando James parou de chofre, fazendo Peter colidir em suas costas.

- Você disse Lily?

- Disse.

- Lily Evans?

- Ahan...

- _Minha_ Lily?

- Siiiiiiim... – fizeram todos os outros juntos.

- YEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! – James berrou, dando um salto no ar e puxando Ron para si – que estava mais próximo, – lascando um beijo estalado na boca do garoto ruivo.

Ron e Draco ficaram imediatamente roxos – Ron de vergonha, Draco de rir.

Weasley correu disfarçadamente para o lado de um Harry risonho, saindo o mais rápido possível de perto de James - que não sabia pra onde correr e parecia a ponto de agarrar o próximo desavisado para outro beijo.

- Seu... Seu pai me _beijou_! – Ron sibilou, desejando que um buraco se abrisse a sua frente.

- Eu sei, cara. Todos nós vimos – Harry falou, sacudindo-se em riso.

- Eu sabia! EU SABIA! Ela me ama! Ela me quer! Eu disse que ela não resistiria ao meu charme natural. Casou _comigo_ a danada! – James saiu cantando na frente, fazendo Harry e Peter rirem alto. Draco continuava a gargalhar de Ron, segurando-se com uma mão na parede de pedras para manter o equilíbrio.

Sirius abriu um sorriso largo para a reação exagerada do loiro.

- Do que 'cê 'tá rindo, ô platinado? – ele perguntou, chamando a atenção dos outros para si mesmo. - Quer saber? Eu acho que é de nervoso. Aposto que você bem queria ter sido beijado no lugar do ruivo.

- Sirius! – Remus sibilou por entre os dentes quando a risada de Draco morreu e ele arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não queria ser beijado pela droga do pai do Potter! – Draco exclamou indignado.

- Ops, me enganei? _Pelo_ ruivo, então?

- Eu não queria ser beijado por ninguém! – Draco rosnou, o que não tinha efeito algum sobre Sirius, afinal ele vivia com Remus.

- Eu também não queria ser beijado por ninguém – Ron jogou a indireta, suas orelhas ainda vermelhas.

- Meu filho, neste momento eu beijaria até a Lula Gigante! – James gritou alegre, praticamente pulando, perdendo o olhar assustado de Draco e o segundo tapa na nuca que Sirius ganhou de Remus. Continuou, – EU SABIA! Eu disse que ia casar me com ela, eu disse! Ohhh, espere _só_ até ela saber...

A risada de Hermione de repente se transformou num guincho alarmado.

- Não acho uma boa idéia contar a ela – ela falou, atrasando os passos para emparelhar com James.

- Por que não? – James a encarou como se ela fosse demente.

- Bem... não é bom que muita gente saiba quem nós somos – ela respondeu sem se importar com a olhada feia de James. – Imagine só, se a escola inteira ficar sabendo vão começar a fazer perguntas. Coisas sobre o futuro e –

- Minha mãe não é a escola inteira! – Harry, do outro lado da amiga, estava tão indignado quanto James.

- E de qualquer forma, que mal faria contar a apenas mais uma pessoa, Mione? – Ron perguntou timidamente. – Quero dizer, é a mãe do cara!

- Não interessa, Ron. Não era nem pra eles – ela apontou para os Marotos - terem visto a gente. Aliás, não era nem pra gente estar aqui! – Hermione lançou um olhar feroz para Draco, que do momento em que ela lhe deu as costas novamente, passou a imitá-la, fazendo caretas e gesticulando os braços. - Já tem gente demais sabendo dessa bagunça. E depois, seria bom evit-

- Quem é você, afinal? – James perguntou arrogante. – Você é muito metida a sabichona, sabia disso?

O queixo de Hermione caiu em ultraje. Ela ignorou o "Eu vivo dizendo isso a ela" de Ron e falou ofendida:

- E já que você não parece ser nem um pouco _sabichão_, pergunte a Dumbledore, então!

- Ah, qual é... – James voltou a caminhar. – Ele com certeza vai concordar comigo.

Hermione grunhiu exasperada e cruzou os braços, novamente acelerando os passos e se afastando do grupo. Draco começou a imitá-la, mas Remus lhe deu um pescotapa também.

Harry decidiu mudar a direção da conversa antes que Hermione resolvesse usar o feitiço dos pássaros de novo. ¹

- Mas e aí, ela ainda te odeia? Mamãe, eu quero dizer – Harry perguntou, recebendo um 'como você sabe disso?' e um 'sim, ela o odeia' de James e Sirius respectivamente, no momento em que chegavam às gárgulas.

- Ela _não_ me odeia, aquilo é pura tensão sexual, se vocês querem saber.

- Oh, claro - Peter falou, - porque te encher de furúnculos é um novo código para "quero dar uns amassos."

- Ihhh, Wormtail, não vem agourar não, 'tá legal. E fiquem vocês sabendo que eu tenho uma vida sexual muito saudável, obrigado.

Os garotos começaram a discutir _apropriadamente_ a vida sexual de James – ou a falta dela, - e Draco rolou os olhos, resmungou alguma coisa sobre 'grifinórios pervertidos' e saiu da rodinha. Eles ficaram por ali por mais alguns minutos, Hermione recusando-se a participar da conversa. Até que Malfoy, encostado à uma parede afastada, praguejou.

- Salazar! Vinte anos no passado e Dumbledore já era velho!

Todos viraram para onde Malfoy olhava e assistiram o velho diretor caminhar calmamente pelo corredor de pedras em que eles estavam. Albus Dumbledore parou em frente aos adolescentes, olhou de uma cara culpada para a outra - demorando-se em Harry, Draco e Ron - e sorriu gentilmente. Depois lançou um segundo olhar curioso para um Sirius Black sorridente antes de dizer, particularmente sincero:

- Belo vestido, senhor Black.

**Ronco**

**Ronco**

**Ronco**

Ron esteve no escritório de Dumbledore apenas uma vez, em seu segundo ano, logo após ele e Harry terem resgatado Ginny na Câmera Secreta. Ou talvez ele nunca tivesse estado ali ainda, esse negócio de voltar no tempo confundia sua cabeça. Ainda assim, o lugar se mantinha basicamente do jeito que ele se lembrava, com exceção de um ou outro objeto e do Chapéu Seletor, que tinha no momento um remendo a menos. Dumbledore conjurou banquinhos de madeira para todos e Ron correu para se sentar entre Harry e Sirius, deixando Hermione para se virar com Malfoy.

O diretor chamou a professora McGonagall através da enorme lareira que ficava a um canto da sala. A professora apareceu em segundos, rodopiando nas chamas verdes, e ficou em pé no meio da sala estreitando seus olhos de gato para os oitos jovens. Ela olhou reprovadora para Albus, como se ele fosse o culpado, de alguma forma, por aqueles alunos estarem ali. O foco dela rapidamente mudou, entretanto, quando Sirius acenou alegremente para ela com um "Bom dia, Minie, tudo bem?"

- Ponha-se em seu lugar, senhor Black – ela ralhou com severidade..

Sirius olhou para sua esquerda, avaliando Ron sentado ao seu lado, e então abriu um sorriso quando olhou para a direita, encostando-se em Remus de uma maneira muito natural - Ron poderia jurar que o viu ronronar! - e piscando um olho para a professora.

- Eu acho que já estou no meu lugar, Minie.

Minerva encarou o garoto por mais algum tempo e seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco quando finalmente caíram em sua roupa.

- Essa cor não te favorece, Black – ela falou, como se estivesse comentando uma lição em que Sirius pudesse ter tirado uma nota melhor se tivesse se esforçado mais.

- Eu sei, o Remus tem um péssimo senso de estilo – ele falou deprimido, fazendo Lupin girar os olhos para o céu.

- Deixe disso, Sirius, você fica esfuziante nesse vestido – Dumbledore se colocou na conversa. A professora torceu o nariz elegantemente e voltou a ignorar o aluno com toda a dignidade que possuía. Ron trocou um olhar divertido com Harry.

Ele estava feliz pelo amigo, sempre lamentou Harry não ter tido oportunidade de conhecer os pais. Esperava que Dumbledore não tivesse uma alternativa imediata para fazê-los voltar para o presente, pois sabia que Harry ainda gostaria de conhecer a mãe, não importava o que Hermione dissesse. E, por mais que o _mero pensament__o_ de ter que passar um tempo a mais com Draco lhe desse uma fisgada mais forte nas entranhas, ele estava disposto a esse sacrifício.

Albus deu a volta na escrivaninha e sentou-se em sua própria cadeira. Deu uma breve olhada no grupo à sua frente antes de sacar a varinha – se perguntassem, Ron não saberia dizer da onde – e conjurar dez picolés de limão, oferecendo a cada um deles. Minerva recusou.

- Então... quem são vocês? – ele perguntou, indicando Harry, Ron, Mione e Draco com o picolé.

O trio grifinório e os quatro Marotos desataram a explicar para o diretor quem eles eram e como chegaram ali. Malfoy prontamente se intrometendo toda vez que seu nome era mencionado. Obviamente, Dumbledore não entendeu uma palavra sequer, então sacou a varinha mais uma vez e produziu um alto e ardido estalo que fez Ron dizer um palavrão muito audível.

- Er... desculpe – ele se dignou a ficar vermelho quando Minerva o olhou como se ele fosse alguma coisa suja no carpete.

- Senhor? – chamou Hermione.

- Sim, senhorita...?

- Granger, senhor, Hermione Granger. E estes são Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy e... Harry Potter...

- Harry é meu filho, professor! - James disse orgulhoso, fazendo Harry sorrir. - Meu e de Lily Evans. Nosso. Nós dois vamos fazer.

- Dá pra acreditar? – falou Sirius, ganhando um tapa de Potter.

Pelo canto do olho, Hermione viu Minerva arregalar os olhos. Ao aceno de cabeça de Dumbledore, ela continuou.

- Bem, nós quatro viemos do futuro. Usamos um vira-tempo quebrado... sem querer... e acabamos aqui.

- Sem querer o escambau! Foi o platinado aí que meteu o nariz onde não devia – Sirius dedurou.

- Black, por que _voc__ê_ não mete seu nariz no –

- Contenha-se, senhor Malfoy – Minerva falou ríspida. Draco não evitou o olhar de desprezo.

- Hum, Ronald Weasley? Filho de Arthur e Molly, me pergunto? – Ron concordou. Dumbledore sorriu e virou-se para Draco. – E você é filho de Lucius, certamente.

- Certamente... – o loiro respondeu de má vontade.

- Interessante... – o diretor comentou mais para si mesmo, olhando de Draco para Ron.

- O quê? – Ron perguntou assustado, também olhando dele próprio para Draco, e do loiro para ele. Mas Albus apenas sorriu.

- BEM, - Hermione acentuou, tentando trazer a atenção de volta para ela.

- Oh, sim, senhorita Granger, se me permite uma pergunta, por que, em primeiro lugar, a senhorita estava em posse de um vira-tempo? – o diretor perguntou, olhando-a por cima de seus oclinhos de meia-lua.

- Er... Bem, foi a professora McGonagall que me deu no nosso terceiro ano.

- _Eu_? – a professora arregalou os olhos.

- Sim, para poder assistir à todas as aulas, entende?

- Foi uma autorização especial do Ministério, professora – Harry ajudou. – Hermione é muito boa aluna e se matriculou em todas as matérias.

- Entendo. Está bem, então... E o que posso fazer por vocês? – Dumbledore indagou.

Hermione tirou o vira-tempo do bolso do casaco e caminhou até a escrivaninha, o estendendo para Dumbledore.

- Será que o senhor poderia... poderia arranjar outro, senhor?

- Hum... claro que posso! – o diretor exclamou, e até mesmo Draco respirou aliviado. – Mas vai levar muito tempo.

A menina o olhou assustada.

- _Muito_ tempo?

- _M__uito_ tempo mesmo, senhorita Granger.

- Seja específico! – Draco perguntou arrogante, e quando Albus voltou os afiados olhos azuis para ele: – Por favor... Professor... Senhor...

Dumbledore se recostou em sua poltrona de _chintz_ enquanto conjurava outro picolé de limão. Ron não conseguiu deixar de reparar que o velho parecia estar se divertindo muito com a situação.

- Muito tempo, senhor Malfoy... O vira-tempo é um objeto mágico poderosíssimo, por isso fica sob controle total do Ministério da Magia. O senhor deve entender que o uso dele só é liberado por uma autorização especial do Departamento de Mistérios, como bem disse o senhor Potter. Como não temos nenhum bom motivo para solicitar um vira-tempo ao Ministério, e o motivo real só acabaria causando mais problemas a vocês, eu vou precisar consertar o objeto quebrado. – Ao ver a expressão preocupada dos outros, ele acrescentou – Não se preocupem, o conserto é possível, mas pode demorar dias, semanas,...

Draco levantou-se, indignado. Estava tão vermelho que fazia um contraste engraçado com seus cabelos quase brancos.

- Quer dizer que _eu_ vou ter de passar sabe-se lá quanto tempo aqui no passado? Com todos estes desastres do mundo bruxo? Grudado no Fuinha?

Ron estava prestes a fazer um comentário sobre onde ele ia enfiar uma fuinha em Malfoy quando compreendeu as implicações de 'muito tempo'. Largou-se deprimido no banquinho.

- Devo ter cuspido no chapéu de Merlin pra merecer isso, só pode... – lamentou. Sirius deu um tapinha solidário em suas costas.

- Professor – chamou Peter, - onde é que eles vão dormir?

- Oh, claro... Minerva...?

- Sim, sim, eu dou um jeito nisso. Tem uma sala vaga na Torre Norte que acho que servirá... – a professora falou, ainda que contrariada.

- Perfeito! Acomode-os, por favor – Minerva assentiu e foi até a lareira, onde chamou um dos elfos domésticos. Dumbledore prosseguiu. - Enquanto isso, vamos tratar das condições para vocês ficarem...

- Condições? – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. Então deu uma risadinha debochada. – Você não tem outra opção que não nos acolher, não tem outro lugar que possa nos mandar. Por que eu deveria aceitar alguma condição?

- Oh, mas senhor Malfoy, se eu fosse o senhor pensaria duas vezes antes de recusar minhas simples propostas. Afinal, ao contrário do que você possa imaginar, _há sim_ outros lugares para onde posso te mandar.

Hermione soltou um "você poderia ter passado sem essa" enquanto lixava as unhas, e Draco ficou escarlate. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu os meninos fazerem força para não rir. O diretor aproveitou o silêncio do garoto para prosseguir.

- Onde é que estava mesmo? Ah, sim. Bem, eu os proíbo de revelar a qualquer um quem são e de onde vieram.

James inclinou-se para frente com um sorriso inocente.

- O senhor quer dizer 'qualquer um com exceção da senhorita Evans', não é?

- Não, não, James, eu raramente digo algo que não quero dizer, e nesse caso eu realmente quis dizer qualquer um. Temo que muita gente já esteja a par desse segredo.

- Mas isso não é justo! - James exclamou. – E além do mais, foi o senhor mesmo quem passou a fofoca para a Minie.

- Senhor Potter! – a professora ralhou, exasperada.

- Mas é verdade... – ele resmungou baixinho, cruzando os braços.

Hermione fez sua melhor cara de 'eu te disse' para James, enquanto brincava com um cacho dos cabelos. O moreno revidou com uma careta.

- E como é que eles vão andar por aí, diretor? – Peter perguntou. – Quero dizer, qualquer um que olhe para o Harry vê que ele é a cara do Prongs!

- Oh, sim – Dumbledore ergueu-se e caminhou até uma estante de livros, pegando quatro volumes muito grossos e de aparência muito antiga. – Mas vocês são alunos de História da Magia – Ron gemeu - da Universidade da Bruxandade Britânica, e vieram fazer uma pesquisa de campo sobre os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts. E Harry Potter, naturalmente, é um daqueles primos que todos temos e pouco falamos sobre.

- Brilhante! – Draco resmungou.

- Que bom que pensa assim, senhor Malfoy – Dumbledore sorriu, olhando o uniforme sonserino do garoto e lhe entregando um volume. – Você pode ficar com Griffindor.

- O quê? – Draco perguntou escandalizado quando Ron começou a gargalhar.

- E o senhor Weasley, com Salazar – sorriu, fazendo Ron parar de rir imediatamente. - Tenho certeza de que achará o capítulo sobre sua vida e morte fascinante...

- Tenho certeza que não. Isso é algum tipo de castigo? – o ruivo perguntou incrédulo, aceitando um dos livros.

- Oh, é claro que sim – respondeu o diretor entregando os outros dois livros a Harry e Hermione. Ron rolou os olhos e desejou que ele parasse de sorrir. Começava achar que aquilo era puro sadismo do velho. Finalmente, leu o nome da obra que segurava.

- Ei! É Hogwarts, uma história! – E olhou para Hermione, que parecia satisfeita que ele e Harry teriam que ler o livro na marra, no final das contas.

- Quanto a vocês – Albus olhou para os Marotos, que fizeram cara de 'não fui eu!', – perguntas sobre o futuro não devem ser feitas... Tenho certeza de que a senhorita Granger conhece a lei de uso do vira-tempo que diz que é perigoso tentar alterar o futuro. É preferível prevenir que caiam na tentação... Alguma objeção?

Todos concordaram um tanto relutantes. Apenas James bufou irritado, e Harry ergueu os olhos para Peter, mas assentiu com os outros. Malfoy se limitou a grunhir e examinar as unhas.

- Ótimo! Então a professora McGonagall vai levá-los até a Torre Norte. Nos vemos no jantar.

**xXx**

- Inacreditável! _Inacreditável!_ E você ainda tem coragem de dizer que esse velho é o melhor bruxo do mundo, Potter, que vergonha... – Draco praguejava enquanto desciam as escadas do escritório de Dumbledore. Minerva caminhava a passos firmes muito adiante, decidida a ignorar a conversa dos adolescentes.

- Mas ele é! – insistiu Harry, fiel.

- Minha bunda que é! Eu consertaria aquele troço em um minuto, se você quer saber.

- Ah, é? Não consertou ainda por quê?

- Porque estou sem minha varinha, idiota.

- Por que você está sem varinha, Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione.

- Por que o trasgo do Weasley resolveu me perseguir por todo o castelo! – respondeu sarcástico.

- Não seja por isso – Sirius falou, sacando a própria varinha e estendendo-a para Draco.

- O quê? Você acha mesmo que vou tocar na varinha de um traidor do sangue como você?

- Tá, fica sem varinha, então – Sirius deu de ombros e continuou andando. Draco estava perplexo. Não estava acostumado a ser ignorado.

Ron, então, pareceu se lembrar de algo e parou de caminhar, passando a tatear os bolsos da roupa.

- Merda! Deixei minha varinha lá também...

- Me pergunto como você pretendia virar o Malfoy ao avesso sem sua varinha, Ron – Remus comentou divertido.

- Com os punhos, lógico. É assim que se faz nas melhores famílias.

Logo a frente de Remus e Sirius, James e Peter cantavam. James tinha um dos braços em volta dos ombros de Harry.

_- "A arvre tem gaiooooooo. O gaio tem ninhoooooo. __O ninho tem ov__o__ o ovo tem gema a gema é 'marelaaaaaaaaaaaa...__" _

- O que vocês estão cantando? – Harry perguntou achando graça.

- 'A arvre tem gaio', - James respondeu prontamente. – Ou seja lá qual for o nome dela. É música de trilha. Aprendi nessas férias. Você gosta de trilhas? Aposto que te levei pra conhecer várias.

Mais atrás, Ron repassava mentalmente as explicações de Dumbledore.

- Já não me lembro mais o que eu sou... – ele resmungou para si mesmo, coçando a cabeça. Hermione girou os olhos para o amigo, exasperada.

- Esqueça Ron, se alguém perguntar, só finja que tem um problema de audição.

- Se o problema dele fosse neurológico, ele não teria que fingir - Malfoy se meteu na conversa, de seu lugar atrás do grupo.

Todos os outros sete lhe lançaram olhares de profundo desprezo.

- Escuta, ele é sempre assim? – Remus perguntou para ninguém em especial.

- Fica pior se você não alimentá-lo de três em três horas – Harry não se importou em responder.

- Eu ouvi isso, Potter! – Draco falou por entre os dentes quando os outros começaram a rir.

Eles subiram dezenas de escadas, atravessaram tapeçarias, mudaram de caminho para evitar Pirraça. Finalmente, arrastaram-se pelos degraus estreitos de uma escada que subia em caracol e levava à Torre Norte, sala que Harry, Ron, Hermione e Malfoy sabiam que viria a pertencer à Sibila Trelawney num futuro próximo. Ron quase deixara escapar um comentário sobre ocupar a sala da morcega velha, mas Hermione o impediu a tempo. Explicar Sibila significava explicar predições, que significava explicar o que acontecia no dia das bruxas de mil novecentos e oitenta e um.

Quando alcançaram o patamar minúsculo sob o alçapão circular, cada um largou-se em um canto, arfando pesadamente. McGonagall apontou a varinha para o teto e o alçapão se abriu, fazendo uma escada prateada escorregar lentamente até eles. Hermione e os outros subiram e se inclinaram contra a abertura da sala quando Minerva começou a falar.

- Um elfo arrumou o cômodo para vocês, se precisarem de algo sabem onde me encontrar... – Apontou para os Marotos. – Vocês quatro em sua casa antes do toque de recolher.

- Pode deixar, Minie! – Sirius falou, jogando um beijo para a professora. Os lábios dela se crisparam, mas Harry não sabia dizer se de irritação ou de esforço em segurar o riso.

Peter finalmente abaixou o alçapão e eles olharam em volta pela primeira vez.

A sala circular não tinha cheiro de incenso, nem era escura, quente e muito menos tinha cortinas coloridas de seda, _puffs_ e bolas de cristal. Ela era simples, limpa e iluminada, com um largo sofá vermelho de frente para a janela, duas poltronas, uma mesinha baixa de centro, uma grande estante repleta de livros empoeirados num dos cantos, uma pequena lareira do outro, e uma mesinha de estudo próxima à entrada. Do lado oposto, Harry quase pôde ver Trelawney aparecendo por detrás de uma porta de madeira escura, onde ele suspeitava estarem os aposentos privados da sala.

- Que pobreza... – Draco torceu o nariz para a simplicidade do lugar.

- Ninguém está te obrigando a ficar aqui, Malfoy. Você pode compartilhar o corredor com Pirraça, nem ligo – Ron deu de ombros, sentado no sofá dando pulinhos para experimentá-lo. – Maneiro – ele sorriu satisfeito.

- Gostou? Pode dormir aí mesmo então – Draco cruzou os braços.

- Só porque você quer – Ron respondeu.

Então houve um segundo de silêncio antes dos dois se entreolharem, e olharem brevemente para a porta de madeira, e entreolharem-se de novo. Aparentemente compreendendo algo que estava além do entendimento dos outros, no instante seguinte os dois rapazes estavam apostando corrida como hipogrifos no cio em dia de acasalamento, direto de encontro ao segundo cômodo.

E entalando na porta quando tentaram atravessá-la ao mesmo tempo.

- Sai-pra-lá... Weasley! – Draco falou, ofegando, tentando empurrar Ron que o espremia contra o batente.

- Sai pra lá você. E tira esse cabelo da minha cara! Ai, meu ombro! Você me _mordeu_! – Ron exclamou indignado depois de desvencilhar-se de Draco com o susto.

O sonserino aproveitou a pausa chocada de Ron para escapar para dentro do quarto. Estava quase alcançando a cama mais próxima à janela quando teve seus joelhos presos por Ron, que tinha se atirado atrás dele e o segurado por trás. Caíram espetacularmente no chão.

- Weasley, eu vou arrancar seus olhos quando me levantar daqui – Draco falou por entre dentes, estendido no carpete, tentando se arrastar por ele do jeito que estava: com Ron agarrado aos seus joelhos.

Harry, Hermione e os Marotos tinham alcançado a entrada do quarto e riam divertidos com a cena.

- Olha só, Moony, eles mal conseguem manter as mãos longe um do outro – Sirius falou excitado, ganhando um rolar de olhos de Remus, que ainda assim não conseguia esconder seu próprio divertimento.

- Que ridículo, vocês dois – Hermione resmungou, ocupando a quarta cama do quarto, que por acaso ficava bem longe da qual Ron e Draco cobiçavam.

Draco, ainda se arrastando com esforço, já estava quase alcançando o pé da cama quando Ron ergueu-se rapidamente do chão e passou correndo pelo sonserino, atirando-se de barriga na cama e agarrando-se ao travesseiro.

- Há! É Minha! – ele ergueu os braços no ar em sinal de vitória. – Você fica com o tapete, Malfoy.

- O caramba que é sua! – Malfoy esbravejou, finalmente levantando-se e ocupando a cama também. - Eu cheguei primeiro na porta, a cama da janela é minha! – ele tentou tomar o travesseiro de Ron, mas o mais alto o colocou prontamente fora de seu alcance.

- Vá arranjar outra cama pra você, Malfoy. Sai do meu pé! – Ron corou com a proximidade, mas não cedeu.

- Eu quero esta! – o loiro bateu o pé.

- Problema seu.

- Pois eu não saio daqui – Draco se fez bem vindo no colchão e cruzou os braços, teimoso.

- E eu menos! – Ron se acomodou na cama, deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, ajeitou as mãos sob ele e ronronou.

- Veremos quem cansa primeiro – Draco estreitou os olhos. Então, deitou-se também com a cabeça voltada para os pés da cama e as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito, usando os próprios pés para se livrar displicentemente dos sapatos. Um dos tênis caiu bem na cabeça de Ron que, sem levantar-se, o pegou e atirou na direção geral em que imaginava estar a cabeça de Draco.

Sirius tinha um sorriso saudoso no rosto quando, com um braço em volta dos ombros de Remus, suspirou algo como 'Ah... bons tempos...'.

Harry lançou uma olhada hesitante para a cama que ficava ao lado da que Ron e Draco ocupavam, e dela para a terceira cama, e decidiu que no mínimo estava mais seguro ao lado de Hermione.

- Vejam só! A Minie pensou em tudo. Até roupa para vocês ela mandou – James observou impressionado, indicando os malões que descansavam aos pés de cada cama.

- Espero que ao menos não sejam trapos parecidos com estes que você usa – Draco falou sem nem abrir os olhos.

James tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas então uma imagem veio à sua cabeça e ele sorriu de um jeito que só os Marotos sabiam o que significava. Ele piscou para os amigos.

- Nah, aposto que não são... – respondeu simplesmente, antes de gritar 'Montinho', sair correndo e se jogar em cima de Harry.

- O que fazemos agora? – Hermione perguntou para o grupo.

- Bem, já perdemos mais da metade do primeiro tempo depois do almoço, mas acho que dá para chegar a tempo de Feitiços – disse Lupin, que estivera observando Ron lutar para achar uma posição confortável na cama sem ter que encostar em Draco. – E não, Sirius, você não pode matar _de novo_ a aula.

- Você não é nada divertido, Moony – Sirius deixou os ombros caírem com a intenção de fazer Remus sentir dó dele, mas em seu vestido rendado de petúnias só o que conseguiu foi arrancar-lhe uma risada pelo nariz.

- Bem, então acho que vou lá dar mais uma chance pra Lily sair comigo – James sorriu afetado, mas fechou a cara assim que notou o olhar desconfiado de Hermione. – Tá, tá, já sei.

- Não se preocupe, Hermione, a gente fica de olho nele – Remus sorriu para ela. – Vou descer, então. Nos encontramos no Salão Principal no jantar? – perguntou para os outros, que assentiram.

- Espere, Moony, eu vou com você! – Sirius deu um tchau animado para o grupo e correu atrás do amigo. James bagunçou os cabelos de Harry uma última vez antes de seguir os outros dois para fora do quarto.

Peter ficou sorrindo parado à porta do quarto, pois eles ainda podiam ouvir James, Sirius e Remus discutindo enquanto desciam pelo alçapão.

- Mas, Moony, a gente já perdeu todas as aulas do dia, que diferença faz mais umazinha?

- Faz diferença quando a gente tem quarenta centímetros de redação para entregar.

- REDAÇÃO? QUE REDAÇÃO? – ouviu-se o berro de James.

- Não esquenta, se eu conheço bem o Moony ele fez dois metros, o que dá quarenta centímetros pra cada um e ainda sobra quarenta de bônus.

- Se você me conhece, sabe muito bem o que vou te mandar fazer com o bônus.

Peter riu e balançou a cabeça. – É tudo pose do Remus. Antes do sinal tocar as redações do James e do Sirius vão estar prontas.

Então ele virou-se para os meninos e encontrou três pares de olhos o encarando agudamente. Engoliu em seco.

- Você devia ir com eles – Harry sorriu amarelo e fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando a porta.

- Harry! – Hermione guinchou.

- Oh, hum... Er, acho que eu devia descer mesmo. A aula. – Peter apontou o polegar vagamente para trás de si, subitamente inquieto. O rosto redondo estava em chamas. – Bem, vou nessa...

E sem se demorar mais um minuto, o rapaz deixou o quarto a passos largos, desaparecendo sob o alçapão.

Hermione, cuja cama ficava de frente para a porta que levava à sala, esperou que o alçapão estivesse em seu lugar novamente para rosnar.

- Você é _impossível_, Harry!

- Mas que raiva! Hoje mesmo vou contar tudo pro meu pai! – Harry explodiu.

- Não vai, não – Ron interveio, sentando-se na cama. – Harry, você não sabe o que está dizendo, Bill me contou várias histórias de gente que interfere no futuro. Sério, pode acontecer muita coisa ruim, cara.

- Pior do que meus pais serem traídos por alguém que consideravam um amigo? E Sirius ser preso injustamente, e Remus segurar essa barra toda sozinho? Ou Pettigrew ajudar no retorno de Voldemort? – Harry perguntou sarcasticamente, o rosto vermelho de pura revolta. – Então, talvez valha a pena correr o risco, Ron.

Hermione soou um tanto desesperada em seu apelo e colocou-se entre a porta e Harry com a intenção de evitar uma tragédia.

- Harry, você não pode! Você prometeu a Dumbledore!

- E então? Você acha mesmo que eu vou ficar sentado aqui trocando sorrisinhos com esse... covarde, sabendo no que ele vai se tornar daqui a um tempo?

- Bem, gosto disso tanto quanto você. Mas enquanto Dumbledore não encontrar uma forma de nos levar de volta pro futuro, vamos _todos_ ficar de bico calado. – Então ela abrandou o tom, abraçando Harry pelos ombros. - Você sabe que não deveríamos nem ao menos ter deixado que eles nos vissem, Harry, mas já que aconteceu, temos de seguir o jogo. Você sabe!

- É impossível! É impossível que você aceite não fazer nada! – Harry grunhiu furioso, soltando-se do abraço. Então deu as costas para a garota e andou até o malão, onde começou a atirar as coisas de dentro dele, procurando roupas limpas.

Ron abriu a boca para defender o argumento da amiga, que permanecia parada à porta, temerosa que Harry decidisse sair atrás de James a qualquer momento. Contudo, e para a surpresa de todos, foi Malfoy quem falou primeiro.

- Que Salazar me perdoe, mas, a trouxa está certa, Potter! – falou Draco, sentando-se. Harry, Ron e Hermione o olharam atônitos. - O que é? Está mesmo! Você é um tremendo de um babaca egoísta, cicatriz, chorando por sua mamãe e seu papai...

- Você lave essa sua boca nojenta antes de falar dos meus pais, Malfoy. Você não sabe de nada!

- Não, Potter, _talvez, _só talvez eu não saiba o que é ter a vida controlada por Você-Sabe-Quem – o trio grifinório recuou desconfortável. Era a primeira vez em sete anos que Draco _praticamente _admitia a ligação de sua família com Voldemort. – Mas _você_ deveria ouvir seus amigos, sabe... Deveria entender o sacrifício da sua mãe. Sem ela, e não me importa o que as pessoas digam, você não teria chances contra o Lorde. – Um silêncio desconcertante se seguiu e Draco voltou a se ajeitar em sua cama com um som de desdém. - E não espere por mais conselhos sabidos como esse.

**xXx**

Peter alcançou James ainda nas escadas em caracol. O garoto de cabelos pretos parou para esperar quando o amigo gritou seu nome.

- Acha seguro ir para o quarto agora? – Peter perguntou.

- Não quando o Sirius está naquele fogo desde manhã – ele respondeu. Pettigrew fez cara de 'foi o que pensei'. James deu uma olhada curiosa em Peter. – Achei que fosse ficar lá em cima.

- Hum..

- Ok. Desembucha.

- Bem... Não, não é nada. É só cisma minha.

- Fale logo ou eu te largo aqui falando sozinho.

Peter olhou feio para James, então suspirou.

- Você acha justo a gente perguntar algo sobre o futuro a eles?

- Não – James respondeu sem hesitar.

- Você perguntou sobre a Lily! – Peter resmungou indignado. Ele claramente estivera esperando um pouco de apoio moral do outro.

- É, perguntei... E talvez tivesse sido melhor não ter perguntado – James deu de ombros.

- Do que você está falando? – Peter olhou o amigo com preocupação.

- Bem... sei lá... Tirou todo o elemento surpresa, entende? – Peter fez que não. – Ora, Wormtail, agora eu vou ficar mais ansioso ainda sobre quando vai acontecer, quando ela vai finalmente aceitar sair comigo... E você me conhece, e se eu acabar fazendo alguma merda e estragar tudo? – James deu uma olhada em Peter pelo canto dos olhos, e viu que ele ainda estava preocupado. - O que você gostaria de saber, afinal?

Peter hesitou por um momento, mas como sabia que, apesar das ameaças, James não lhe deixaria em paz até que contasse, falou o que estava pensando.

- Não acho que eles vão muito com a minha cara.

- Quem? Harry e os outros? Oh, como não, Pettigrew? Você é tão fofinho! – Potter sorriu malicioso, apertando as bochechas de Peter. O mais baixo empurrou as mãos de James e suspirou triste.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer, besta. É só que... eles realmente parecem... não sei...

James o deixou encontrar sozinho a palavra.

- Ressentidos... acho. – Então Peter suspirou derrotado. – Você acha que eu...?

- Fez alguma coisa ruim? – James interviu e Wormtail assentiu. – É claro que não, mané. Você não faz mal nem ao Seboso, que merece.

Peter não pareceu convencido.

- Olhe, talvez eles só estejam bravos porque você... Hum... Perdeu o último Natal na casa dos Potter. É, aposto que você saiu num cruzeiro com uma loira gatona e não trouxe nem presentes. E aí, o que acha? – James cutucou Peter nas costelas, fazendo o amigo rir.

- Parece bom... Mas olha só, diga ao Harry que eu não queria realmente perder o Natal. É só que ela era _muito_ gata, entende?

- Ahhh, seu rato! – James deu uma chave de braço em Peter e bagunçou seus cabelos. – Podexá que eu digo. Agora suma daqui que eu estou atrasado.

Eles tinham saído da escada em caracol e agora James estava tomando um corredor à direita, que levava à ala leste da escola.

- Atrasado pra quê? – Peter perguntou, o seguindo.

- Não te interessa, vá procurar uma coisa pra fazer.

- Ah, Prongs, não me deixa aqui, ainda estou cabisbaixo, olha só.

- Vá conversar com Remus, Peter, ele sempre sabe dessas coisas.

- Não quero pensar em Remus agora, Prongs. Não quando ele deve estar pelado no momento. – James o olhou como quem diz 'obrigado pela péssima imagem mental'. – Vamos, James, me diga para o que você está atrasado e eu vou embora.

James suspirou fundo.

- Estou atrasado para encontrar Lily.

Peter parou de chofre, a boca escancarada.

- Como assim 'encontrar Lily'? Desde quando você tem encontros com a Lily.

James trocou o peso do corpo de pé e mordeu o lado de dentro das bochechas.

- 'Tá, não é _bem_ um encontro... É só que... Lily gosta de usar o banheiro dos Monitores no término das aulas... – James se dignou a ficar com as bochechas vermelhas.

Peter levou alguns segundos para entender, e então um sorriso maroto apareceu em seu rosto.

- Uou, Prongs! E eu que sou o rato! – ele disse, e saiu correndo atrás do amigo que ia rindo à frente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas:<strong>_

¹ - HP e o Enigma do Príncipe, pág. 236.


	3. Aquele das petúnias másculas

_**_Disclaimer: _**_Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Nota: **Porque vocês vão reparar que só tem Petúnia Máscula nessa fic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo III – Aquele das petúnias másculas<strong>_

Remus e Sirius voltaram da aula de Feitiços e entraram no dormitório deserto do sétimo ano da Grifinória. Longbottom provavelmente estava atracado com Alice em algum canto do castelo.

Sirius imediatamente arrancou o vestido pela cabeça, o jogando de qualquer jeito na cama de James. Remus se sentou na beira de sua cama, enquanto observava o amigo revirar seu malão.

- Ainda não acredito que você me fez vestir esse vestido ridículo o dia todo, Moony.

- Não estava tão ruim assim... Flitwick adorou as rendas!

- Não estava tão ruim? Ele tinha flores, Moony! _Flores_! E nem eram flores másculas, eram petúnias!

Remus riu de lado, deitando-se na cama e se acomodando. Aparentemente Sirius gastaria um bom tempo procurando uma roupa bastante 'máscula'.

- Eu realmente não sei qual é a sua definição para flor máscula, Padfoot, mas aparentemente você estava esfuziante com as petúnias _nada_ másculas.

- Dá pra acreditar nisso? Eu juro que achei que o Dumbledore fosse me perguntar de que grife era o vestido! - ele disse com a voz meio abafada enquanto tentava enfiar, sem sucesso, a cabeça pelo buraco da manga de uma blusa justinha que tinha achado no malão. - Estou te dizendo, Moony, Dumbledore é tão gay quanto você.

- Como assim 'tão gay quanto eu'? E você é o quê? Ah, sim... esqueci... você é uma petúnia super desenvolvida e muito máscula.

- Cale a boca! - Sirius atirou uma meia no amigo e terminou de abotoar suas calças pretas. Andou até o espelho que ficava ao lado da cama de Lupin e deu uma olhada rápida antes de se virar para o garoto, com os braços abertos. - O que acha?

Remus o olhou por um tempo, parecendo pensativo, e de repente agarrou um dos braços de Sirius, que deu um grito muito digno de seu vestido de petúnias antes de ser virado e jogado na cama ao lado do outro. Remus se deitou sobre ele, eficientemente prendendo-o à cama e impedindo que o moreno indignado se levantasse.

- Eu acho que você teve trabalho demais se sabia que eu ia acabar tirando a sua roupa, eventualmente.

- Idiota.

Com um beijo rápido no queixo do moreno, Remus rolou de cima dele e voltou para seu lugar ao seu lado.

- A roupa está ótima, Pad. Bem máscula.

- Ótimo - Ele respondeu com um sorrisinho discreto.

- Eu bem gostaria de saber onde se meteram Peter e James, que não apareceram na aula.

- Eles que estão certos. Não sei por que os professores mandam a gente entregar trabalhos sobre coisas que eles já sabem.

- Eles querem saber se _nós_ sabemos, Sirius.

- Grande coisa, se é você quem faz os meus.

Remus deu um fraco soco na perna de Sirius.

Os dois ficaram olhando pensativos para o teto por um momento, até que Sirius não agüentou mais se segurar, virou de lado e apoiou a cabeça em um braço, de modo que pudesse olhar para Remus.

- O que você achou disso tudo? Quero dizer, conhecemos o filho do James! O nosso James! O idiota que nunca consegue receber nem um 'oi' de resposta de Evans!

- E eles vão se casar. Não é incrível? – Remus riu. Então franziu o cenho. – Acho que devemos desculpas a ele por toda a gozação.

- Ah, deixe de ser estraga prazeres, Moony. – Um sorriso malicioso de repente cruzou o rosto de Sirius, que encarou Remus. – E a gente? Será que vamos juntar nossos trapinhos, também?

- _Eu _me casar com você? – Remus fez ar de desdém, mas estava visivelmente escondendo um sorriso de quem acha a idéia muito boa. Então ele também virou de lado e apoiou a cabeça na mão. – Você acha isso possível?

- Eu não. Você ronca – Sirius respondeu, e sorriu afetado quando Remus fechou a cara para ele. – A única coisa que acho impossível nessa vida é o Seboso deixar de ser ensebado, Remus.

- Ué, mas eu não te contei que o vi ensinando Runas para um grupinho de Lufas?

Sirius arregalou os olhos e tampou a boca com uma das mãos: - _Mentira_! - sussurrou em falsa surpresa. - Você não está realmente falando sério. Está? - perguntou com um sorrisinho malandro.

- É óbvio que não - Remus respondeu com um sorriso à altura e puxou o moreno para outro beijo.

**Ronco**

**Ronco**

**Ronco**

Sirius já estava só de cueca quando James entrou desabalado no quarto segurando o nariz, trancando a porta atrás de si e arrastando a penteadeira para bloqueá-la.

- Moony, conserta meu– AH, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! Isso é um quarto comunitário! – James usou sua mão livre para tapar os olhos ao perceber Remus e Sirius. Foi caminhando até a sua cama assim, uma mão nos olhos e a outra no nariz, e com um baque surdo bateu com o joelho na quina da cama sem querer. Ele sentou-se nela, choramingando.

- Deixe de frescura, Prongs, você já viu pior – Sirius rolou os olhos, se desenrolando de Remus e sentando-se.

James pareceu considerar por um momento, então percebeu que era verdade. Ele já tinha visto os dois em situações piores. Deu de ombros e abriu os olhos.

- Ai, que dor – ele gemeu, ainda segurando o nariz.

Remus escondeu uma risada nas costas de Sirius, mas levantou-se e pegou a varinha do criado mudo.

- _Episkey_ – ele pronunciou assistindo o nariz de James se endireitar. – Por acaso esse nariz quebrado tem alguma coisa a ver com a penteadeira bloqueando a porta?

Antes que Potter pudesse responder, entretanto, alguém – que Remus suspeitava ser um trasgo montanhês – tentou derrubar a referida porta.

- POTTER!

Sirius sorriu todos os seus dentes.

- Vejam se não é lindo o chamado do amor! Acho que isso é o mais próximo de um convite para acasalamento que você vai conseguir de Evans, Prongs – ele observou, considerando arrastar também o guarda-roupa para proteger a porta.

- Cale a boca e me ajude! – James reclamou com a voz abafada, pois no momento estava escondido sob a cama.

- 'Tá bom... - Sirius levantou-se e usou a varinha para tirar a penteadeira do caminho. Abriu a porta.

Lily olhou o garoto de cima a baixo, notando certo volume na cueca das Guerreiras Mágicas que ele usava, antes de dar um grito e sair correndo.

- Foi embora... – Sirius falou, espiando o corredor.

- Ótimo! Agora só falta _você_ assediar minha futura esposa, Moony! – James resmungou, se arrastando para fora da cama.

"_Talvez não..."_ – Remus cantarolou para si mesmo enquanto procurava alguma coisa para ler.

- Que tática você usou agora, James? – Sirius estava parado no meio do quarto, parecendo não ter pressa em colocar suas roupas de volta.

- Na verdade, nenhuma. Só estava espiando pelo buraco da fechadura, mesmo.

- Ah, tá. Cadê o Worm?

- Se transformou em rato e correu para o outro lado. Deve estar se escondendo de Lily ainda. Ou virou a janta da Madame Nor-r-ra. – James falou como se estivesse comentando o tempo. - Droga, eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo.

- Do que você está falando agora? – Remus perguntou, finalmente encontrando algo que parecia promissor em sua pilha de livros: 'O que todo lobisomem inteligente deve saber'.

- Acho que eu e Peter estamos com alguns probleminhas com a vinda de Harry e os outros. – James admitiu, jogando-se contra seu travesseiro.

Sirius parecia verdadeiramente confuso. – Desculpe?

- Peter acha que os garotos têm alguma coisa contra ele e James está com medo de estragar sua chance com Evans – Remus falou. Com o silêncio que se seguiu no quarto, o lobisomem saiu de trás de seu livro. – O quê? É óbvio.

- Você me dá medo às vezes, sabia? – James comentou. – E não estou nem falando do seu probleminha peludo.

- Ô, James, que história é essa, hein? – Sirius quis saber, finalmente achando que o clima sério pedia por calças. James suspirou.

- É verdade. Peter 'tá achando que os meninos o olham meio estranho e, quer saber, eu bem que dei uma enrolada nele lá em baixo, mas também reparei nisso. Principalmente o Harry. O Worm 'tá bem chateado. Botou na cabeça que fez alguma coisa ruim pra ele.

- Ha! Tô pra ver o dia do Worm fazer uma coisa ruim pra alguém – Sirius soltou uma exclamação de pouco caso, sentando-se ao lado de James.

- Foi _exatamente_ o que eu disse a ele – James balançou a cabeça veementemente. – O que você acha, Moony?

Remus ergueu os olhos para os outros dois e considerou a situação por um momento: - Acho que não devíamos estar falando de Peter quando ele não está aqui. Mas... acho que não faz mal dizer: Confio no Worm tanto quanto vocês.

Os três amigos sorriram timidamente um para o outro, e caíram num silêncio contemplativo. Remus, então, encarou James com a testa franzida.

- Sobre a Lily, Prongs, você já pensou em deixar as coisas correrem naturalmente?

- Hã? – James perguntou distraído.

- Sabe... Por que você não dá um tempo nas suas tentativas com a Lily? É, pense só... Todos nós sabemos que a Evans é um tanto esquentada, e não gosta de dar o braço a torcer. Quem sabe se com um gelo ela não demonstra alguma coisa?

- É, e se ela demonstrar que não quer _nada_ comigo?

- Pelo amor de Deus, homem, ela vai casar com você!

- E se eu a obriguei? – Remus e Sirius estreitaram os olhos para James. – Ok, sem pânico. – Então... – Vocês acham que pode realmente dar certo?

- Não custa tentar, meu caro – Sirius deu de ombros. – Tenha sempre em mente que, se alguma coisa der errado, você pelo menos já pegou a ruiva em alguma realidade alternativa.

James derrubou Sirius no colchão e sentou-se em cima, tentando sufocá-lo com o travesseiro. Remus girou os olhos e voltou a meter o nariz em seu livro.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo quando cheguei, afinal? – Potter perguntou ofegante quando Sirius pediu penico. Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele por cima da borda do livro. – Tá, pergunta besta.

Mas Sirius já estava sorrindo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Eu estava prestes a arrancar a cueca do Moony com os dentes.

- Credo, Sirius, sai pra lá!

- O quê? Eu falei a do Moony, não a sua. A não ser que você queira – Sirius sorriu.

Remus rosnou.

- Sem graça... – James murmurou.

- Por falar nisso, acho que o Draco Malfoy é gay.

- E de onde surgiu o assunto 'Malfoy'? – Remus perguntou, falhando em soar desinteressado.

- Do interesse do Prongs.

- Vá se ferrar! – James estava vermelho.

- Falando sério: vocês repararam no jeito afetado dele?

- Ele é tão afetado quanto você, Sirius – Remus constatou.

- Ahhh, não é, não! Eu sou gay, mas muito macho!

- Tá, mas aonde você quer chegar com isso? – James se esparramou na cama, virando de frente para os outros dois. – Que ele tem uma queda pelo meu filho ou algo assim?

- Oh, que lindo, James! 'Meu filho'. Não foi fofo, Moony?

- Que bom que você não é afetado, Padfoot – Remus se limitou a responder.

- De qualquer forma, não era no Harry que eu estava pensando – Sirius sorriu matreiro. - Acho que a doninha albina prefere os ruivos.

**Ronco**

**Ronco**

**Ronco**

O estômago de Ron roncou.

- 'Tô com fome! – o ruivo resmungou, esfregando a barriga. Nenhum deles tinha almoçado aquele dia.

- Cadê o Draco? – Hermione perguntou, passando os olhos pelo Salão Principal lotado de alunos famintos, mas não vendo sinal dos cabelos pálidos.

- Quem se importa? – Harry e Ron responderam ao mesmo tempo. Hermione bufou e o jantar finalmente apareceu.

A boca de Ron salivou. Por toda a mesa surgiram terrinas de ervilhas, cenouras e batatas, travessas enormes de galinha assada, costela de porco e peixe. Jarras pesadas de suco de abóbora fresquinho. Seus olhos se encheram quando ele começou a encher um prato com um pouco de tudo.

- Sabe, ele também não almoçou. Deve estar com fome – a menina insistiu, olhando agudamente para Ron.

- Azar o dele – ele respondeu simplesmente, esperando Harry lhe passar a couve de Bruxelas.

- Deve ter descido pelo ralo – Harry falou enchendo os copos de todos com suco.

- Por que um de vocês não vai chamá-lo? – sugeriu Remus, brigando com James pela travessa com o último pedaço de frango. Sirius esticou o braço calmamente, espetou o frango com o garfo e o botou no próprio prato.

- Se ele estivesse com fome já tinha descido. Ele tem pés – Ron avançou na costela de porco, mas Hermione pegou a travessa primeiro.

- Só come quando Draco estiver aqui – a grifinória empinou o nariz, colocando as costelas fora do alcance de Ron. Do outro lado da mesa, James tentava dar uma chave de braço em Sirius enquanto Remus rosnava e ameaçava morder o amigo, ainda tentando pegar o frango de volta.

Ron tentou trocar um olhar incrédulo com Harry, mas o amigo não parecia interessado em desgrudar os olhos do pai, que agora se juntava a Remus para fazer cócegas em Padfoot. O frango esquecido no prato.

Ron lançou um olhar desconfiado para Hermione. Por que ela se importava tanto com o fato de Draco não estar ali? Desde quando ela se preocupava com o bem estar do garoto? Ron sentiu aquela já conhecida fisgada na boca do estômago, e rapidamente a atribuiu à fome.

Convencendo-se de que a amiga não o deixaria em paz até que a doninha estivesse ali, ele bufou e resmungou algo ininteligível antes de caminhar para fora do Salão Principal, batendo os pés.

A fisgada não o deixou enquanto subia as escadas em direção à Torre Norte.

**Ronco**

**Ronco**

**Ronco**

O estômago de Draco roncou.

Ele aguçou os ouvidos para ouvir se ainda havia alguém no quarto, mas só ouviu silêncio.

Estava morrendo de fome, tomara um café da manhã apressado e não tinha almoçado naquele dia. Mas obviamente ele podia muito bem agüentar até o dia seguinte. Não queria ser tomado como algum parente esfomeado do Weasley.

Draco terminou de tirar o sabão do cabelo e fechou o registro. Estendeu a mão para pegar a toalha e percebeu que tinha se esquecido de levá-la para o banheiro. O loiro coçou o nariz, coisa que fazia quando estava irritado, e caminhou de volta para o quarto, pingando água no piso de madeira.

Ele se debruçou sobre o malão que Minerva tinha arranjado para cada um e o abriu, esperando encontrar roupas decentes.

Não havia uma peça de roupa ali. Nem uma cueca.

Antes que pudesse registrar o fato propriamente, no entanto, ele sentiu mais do que ouviu alguém entrar no quarto.

- AI, MEUS OLHOS! – Ron berrou, tapando os olhos com as mãos.

- WEASLEY! O que _raio_ você está fazendo aqui? – Draco esganiçou, olhando em volta em busca da toalha e não a encontrando no lugar onde ela deveria estar.

- Eu vim te chamar pra jantar! Dá pra você guardar essa coisa?

- Aonde?

- Em qualquer lugar! – Ron falou, espiando por entre os dedos.

- Eu não tenho roupa!

- Como não tem roupa? Você tem roupa! Bote uma roupa!

- Elas sumiram, Weasley, ou você acha que meu _hobby_ é andar pelado pelo dormitório? Na sua frente?

- Cadê seu malão?

- Está vazio, besta. Não me ouviu dizer que as roupas sumiram?

Ron apertou mais os olhos e esticou os braços à frente, passando a tatear o ar em busca do próprio malão. Draco rolou os olhos quando ele tropeçou na cama e abriu os olhos com o susto, só para fechá-los novamente ao dar de cara com Malfoy. O loiro cruzou os braços e esperou com ar de tédio Ron se aproximar do malão e enterrar a cabeça lá dentro, como se estivesse se escondendo.

Draco suspirou sofridamente. – Sabe, em outra ocasião eu acharia uma afronta você se recusar a olhar meu corpinho maneiro.

Ron o fuzilou com apenas um olho. - Toma – ele falou, atirando uma camiseta e uma calça para o outro.

Draco olhou para a roupa e novamente para Ron.

- Mas são roupas trouxas.

- Ande pelado, se quiser – Ron respondeu, cruzando os braços e encarando a parede atrás das camas.

- São enormes, Weasley. Só servem num trasgo do seu tamanho.

- Me dê essas roupas aqu-

- Não, não, não – Draco se abraçou às roupas, correndo de volta para o banheiro. Ron corou até as orelhas com a visão súbita da bunda de Draco.

Ele ficou ali, completamente constrangido, torcendo para ninguém vir atrás deles.

- Ande logo, estou faminto.

- Você não pensa em nada além de comida, não?

- Nada que te interesse, pelo menos.

- _Por que_ você está aqui, afinal? Eu não preciso de babá.

- Hermione confiscou a comida até que eu arraste você lá pra baixo. Aliás, ela parecia _bem_ incomodada com a sua ausência – Ron falou mal humorado.

Draco abriu a porta do banheiro e ficou parado no lugar. Ron arriscou uma olhada no garoto. Ele tinha ficado engraçado nas calças largas demais - que caíam por sua cintura e o obrigava a ficar dando pulinhos para colocá-la no lugar -, e na camiseta laranja dos Chudley Cannons, que o fazia parecer ainda menor.

- Seu time é uma bosta, sabia disso?

- E você está ridículo.

- Não tem um cinto, não?

- Não, só o que eu estou usando – Ron respondeu, e deixou o quarto.

- Pobre... – Draco o seguiu.

- Não sou eu quem está pedindo roupa emprestada, só dizendo.

Os dois entraram no Salão quase vazio, Ron se apressando para chegar à mesa antes que a comida desaparecesse.

Sirius olhou Draco de cima a baixo com o cenho franzido.

- O que você 'tá olhando, Black? – o garoto perguntou mal humorado. Sirius cutucou Remus nas costelas, sorrindo de lado.

- Olha, Moony, eles já estão até trocando roupas – Remus olhou por cima do ombro de Sirius para Draco e sorriu como quem sabe mais do que quer admitir.

- O que aconteceu com suas roupas, Malfoy? – James perguntou com a cara mais cínica que conseguiu, lambendo a colher de seu pudim de caramelo.

- Sumiram – Draco respondeu quase desolado.

- Jura? – James falou falsamente surpreso. Draco o encarou por dois segundos antes de estreitar os olhos para ele.

- Foi _você_!

- Eu? Eu o quê?

Ron ignorava completamente a conversa ao seu redor enquanto pegava uma costela de porco nas mãos e se preparava para dar uma bela mordida. Foi quando a comida dos pratos e das mesas do Salão desapareceu.

- Nãããão! – ele exclamou devastado, ainda com a costelinha na mão.

Dumbledore, que vinha caminhando pelo corredor entre as mesas da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa na direção do Saguão de Entrada, parou ao lado de Ron e lhe deu uns tapinhas nas costas.

- Não fique assim, senhor Weasley, ainda sobrou uma costela. – Sorriu. – E o senhor está particularmente esfuziante nessa blusa, senhor Malfoy – falou, e foi embora.

Draco ficou olhando as costas do velho diretor por um momento, e então falou.

- Eu acho que ele é gay.

- Eu tenho certeza! – Sirius exclamou.

- E eu acho que ele achou 'esfuziante' no dicionário e tem como objetivo usá-la em pelo menos cinco ocasiões esta semana – Peter concluiu, cobiçando a costelinha na mão de Ron. O ruivo o olhou de rabo de olho e se afastou rapidamente para o lado, protegendo a costela.

**xXx**

Na manhã seguinte, Ron acordou com um chute na cabeça.

- Malfoy! – ele rosnou.

- Que é?

- Você me chutou.

- Não tenho culpa que você tenha esse cabeção. Reclame com seus pais.

- Você me chutou a noite toda!

- Não senti nada.

- Não acredito que dormi na mesma cama que você.

- Poupe os infortúnios, Weasley. Desista da cama.

- Jamais!

- Veremos.

- A cama é minha! Eu cheguei primeiro...

- Chegou nada, você trapaceou.

- Você me mordeu!

- Bela nobreza grifinória a sua... Não sei como conseguiu colocar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir tranquilamente.

Ron sentou-se, coçando os olhos. O dia ensolarado se exibia do outro lado da janela.

- Você ronca.

Agora Draco estava completamente acordado, e apoiou-se nos cotovelos. Ron ficou surpreso ao descobrir que Malfoy acordava amassado e com os cabelos bagunçados como todo mundo. Ele sempre imaginou o sonserino dormindo numa espécie de caixão imperturbável.

_Não que eu gaste meu tempo imaginando como a doninha dorme_, ele pensou.

- Ronco nada!

- Ronca sim – falou Hermione, saindo do banheiro. – Roncou a noite toda.

- Eu _ressono_, é totalmente diferente.

- Então você ressona muito alto – comentou Harry, a cabeça enterrada sob o travesseiro.

Ron riu, ganhando um olhar letal de Draco.

- Potter, que maneira ridícula é essa de dormir com o traseiro virado para cima?

- Pelo menos eu não ronco – Harry ergueu o travesseiro alguns centímetros para ver a cara irritada de Draco. Sorriu e voltou a desaparecer sob o travesseiro.

- O que nós vamos fazer hoje? – Ron bocejou, se preparando mentalmente para deixar sua confortável cama.

- Nada – Harry respondeu com a voz abafada. – Estamos de férias. – Ele acenou as duas mãos no ar, como se comemorasse.

- A gente _tem_ que começar a pesquisa – Hermione falou como quem diz o óbvio, erguendo a cabeça do malão onde tentava encontrar o outro pé de seu tênis.

- Dumbledore não estava falando sério – Ron rolou os olhos.

- Eu vou recuperar minhas roupas – Draco avisou.

- Eu acho que quero ver minha mãe.

- Harry!

- Eu sei, Mione, eu sei. Mas eu sou apenas um _primo_ de James, lembra? – Harry sorriu para ela.

A garota o olhou desconfiada por alguns segundos, antes de suspirar e jogar as mãos para o céu.

- Argh, desisto – resmungou. Ela pegou a cópia que Dumbledore lhe emprestara de Hogwarts, Uma História, e o botou debaixo do braço, ensaiando uma saída teatral. – Se precisarem de mim, estarei na-

- Biblioteca – os três meninos completaram em uníssono.

Ela estreitou os olhos para eles antes de deixar o quarto a pisadas fortes.

- Maluca – disse Ron.

- Doida de pedra – falou Draco.

- Só eu posso falar assim da Mione – Ron apontou o dedo no nariz de Draco.

Draco revirou os olhos, levantou-se, pegou a camiseta do Chudley Cannons e saiu dando pulinhos na direção do banheiro, arrumando as calças no lugar. Ron o observou sair com um sorriso matreiro.

- Na verdade, Minerva me emprestou três cintos – ele falou em voz baixa, só para Harry ouvir.

Potter soltou uma risada pelo nariz e finalmente saiu da toca. - E você, vai fazer o que hoje? – perguntou a Ron, jogando as pernas para o lado da cama.

Ron piscou, ponderando sobre suas opções.

- Acho que vou voltar a dormir – ele respondeu, largou-se novamente na cama e soltou um comprido ronco.

Harry o encarou de boca aberta por um segundo.

- Ron?

- O que é?

- Só conferindo.

**xXx**

Draco Malfoy sentou-se sozinho à beira do lago de Hogwarts, entediadamente observando a lula gigante passar preguiçosa pela superfície da água. Sirius Black também estava passando por ali, e viu o garoto sentado sozinho, olhando para o nada. Ele deu uma olhada em volta e se aproximou.

- Ainda não recuperou suas roupas? – perguntou.

Draco apenas deu de ombros, o queixo apoiado numa das mãos. Sirius largou-se ao lado dele, prontamente se esparramando na grama. Malfoy lhe dispensou uma olhada fria.

- Te convidei?

- E eu lá preciso de convite? Somos família!

Draco não reagiu. O encarou sem expressão por quase um minuto inteiro.

Sirius sorriu superior.

- Cissa já estava com o casamento marcado com o babaca do seu pai quando eles saíram daqui. – Sirius ignorou o olhar que Draco lhe deu pela ofensa a seu pai. – E ela não se cansava de se gabar que o primogênito se chamaria Draco.

- Do que você está falando? Minha mãe nunca teve amizade com um -

- Traidor do sangue, filho da discórdia como eu, blábláblá... Arre, como vocês são cansativos. Sempre a mesma tagarelice. – Ao ver a expressão perplexa de Draco, ele sorriu torto. – Mas você tem razão, nunca fomos amigos, muito menos próximos, mas isso não quer dizer que podíamos evitar a presença um do outro nos adoráveis almoços de família dos Black. De qualquer forma, sua tia Andrômeda é a única Black com a cabeça no lugar.

Draco queria muitas coisas no momento. Queria um cinto, queria gritar que não tinha nenhuma tia amante de trouxa, queria que Black fosse para o inferno, queria se lembrar como começava a letra daquela música d'As Esquisitonas sobre cada peixe em seu aquário – estava na ponta da língua! – e queria, sobretudo, saber onde Weasley tinha se enfiado. Só para ter com quem implicar, é claro.

Draco ignorou esse último pensamento desagradável e sem sentido, e suspirou. Ele estava acostumado a ter tudo o que queria numa realidade alternativa àquela. Queria sua casa!

Quando Sirius pareceu se acomodar melhor na grama, com os braços apoiando sua nuca, Draco se ofendeu.

- Não tem nada melhor pra fazer, não? – ele perguntou por fim, olhando com desprezo a forma como o outro não se importava com a terra que grudava em seu cabelo.

- Não, o Remus 'tá estudando. Ele não me dá atenção quando está estudando.

As sobrancelhas do sonserino se fundiram com sua franja em perplexidade.

- Mas hoje é sábado!

- Estamos falando do Remus, cara.

Draco considerou que o lobisomem que ele conhecera realmente parecia um tipo menos cabeludo de Hermione Granger, então até que aquilo fazia um pouco de sentido. Continuou.

- E cadê seus outros comparsas?

- Ocupados. E os seus?

- Eles não são meus comparsas – respondeu irritado. - _Nem_ meus amigos.

Sirius sorriu como quem tinha esperado por aquele momento na conversa durante todo o tempo, e sem rodeios foi logo soltando:

- _Então..._ Posso entender que são mais do que amigos?

Draco soltou uma exclamação de profunda indignação no fundo da garganta. Era impressionante a capacidade que Black praticamente monopolizava em falar uma abobrinha após a outra. _Como se ele fosse...!_

- Black, eu não sou idiota... Já entendi o que você anda insinuando por aí com essas suas... frases maliciosas. E vou deixar _claro_ que você está redondamente enganado. É repulsivo que você considere a possibilidade de eu _pensar _no Weasley dessa forma. É impossível! Eu nem sou gay!

- Mas eu nem falei de Weasley nenhum. Você que acabou de se entregar – o sorriso de Sirius facilmente encontrava suas orelhas, agora.

Draco Malfoy, no entanto, abria e fechava a boca com a articulação de um verme cego.

Ele não conseguia se decidir se estava mais irritado com Sirius, por ter armado uma cilada para ele, ou se com ele mesmo, por ter mencionado o nome do ogro sardento sem nenhum bom motivo.

Porque era óbvio que ele só tinha falado o nome por impulso.

Ele nem tinha motivos para ficar dizendo o nome de Ron assim, por aí.

Sirius suspirou cansado só em assistir à sessão infindável de flexões que o maxilar de Draco estava fazendo, sem, no entanto, emitir som algum.

Como ele era um camarada, decidiu ajudar.

- Pobre platinado, você está na tortuosa fase da negação... Eu sempre a reconheço quando me deparo com uma.

Draco bufou. Ele fazia muito aquilo quando estava perto de Sirius.

- Black, primeiro: não é porque _você_ usa vestido e é extremamente afeminado que todo o mundo é também. E segundo: Eu _odeio_ o Weasley! Sentiu a entonação?

- Entre o amor e o ódio existe uma linha tênue... – Sirius recitou solene.

- Que linha, o quê! Entre o Weasley e eu existe um precipício cheio de explosivins furiosos no fundo! Quer saber, não sei nem porque estou lhe dando alguma satisfação. Por mim, você pode pensar o que quiser – com isso, Draco cruzou os braços e encarou determinado um ponto qualquer no horizonte.

Sirius não era um homem de desistir das coisas, contudo.

- Pode até ser, mas eu _sei _que você quer a opinião de alguém. Acredite, doninha, eu conheço os sinais.

Draco não podia acreditar que estava tendo aquela conversa com o cara que tinha lhe lambido em público. Ele verbalizou esse pensamento, que só fez Sirius soltar sua costumeira risada parecida com um latido.

Draco, então, resolveu tornar aquilo o mais racional possível (possível no sentido de "o mais racional que uma conversa com Sirius Black permitia").

- Olha aqui, você não pode estar levando essa história a sério. Quero dizer, você conhece a gente há um dia e não sabe metade do que se passa no nosso tempo. A única coisa que tenho vontade de fazer quando vejo o Fuinha, é pular no pescoço dele e estrangulá-lo...

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha satisfeita.

- Contato físico: checa.

Draco franziu o cenho.

- Então eu lhe lanço olhares que expressem todo o meu desprezo pelo conjunto ridículo que ele é: dos tornozelos a mostra pelas roupas de segunda mão curtas demais, àquele cabelo vermelho detestável.

- Troca de olhares: checa.

- Então, eu o ofendo e à família dele com as coisas mais criativas que minha mente consegue imaginar. – Draco tinha um brilho insano nos olhos, enquanto tentava desesperadamente provar seu ponto para si próprio. - Sério, eu consigo passar vários minutos rimando coisas como 'Fuinha', 'Pobre' e 'Sombra do Potter' com várias ofensas para serem usadas no dia seguinte.

- Necessidade de comunicação e desejo de encontrar no café da manhã: checa e checa.

- E sempre provo o quão superior eu sou, e passo um bom tempo imaginando vários cenários de tortura para ele... e...

- Vontade de se exibir, sonhar acordado e mais contato físico: checa, checa e checa.

Draco parou de contar nos dedos as várias formas de que ele era capaz de fazer Ron Weasley infeliz.

- Espera, espera, espera. Não entendi o 'mais contato físico'.

- BDSM.

O garoto loiro fez um som de passarinho raivoso antes de brigar com suas calças para se levantar. Ele começou a se afastar de Sirius, pulando, mas não por muito tempo.

- Ei, aonde você vai? – o grifinório chamou.

- Não te interessa.

- Posso ir junto?

- Pra quê? – Draco nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás.

- Já não te disse que o Remus tá estudando?

- E você nasceu grudado nele, por acaso?

- Nascer eu não nasci, mas não posso dizer que de vez em quando... - Sirius estalou a língua, inocente.

Draco Malfoy parou de saltar para longe. Girou no próprio eixo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Sirius piscou quase inocentemente para ele.

- Se você não sabe, eu que não vou te explicar.

Draco voltou pulando para o lado de Sirius.

- Conta – ele falou como costumava falar com os elfos domésticos de sua mãe.

Sirius talvez não tenha reparado nisso, mas se reparou escolheu lhe presentear com o sorriso torto de quem sabe mais.

- Contar o quê? Pensei que você tinha dito que eu era óbvio.

O queixo de Draco caiu como o de um personagem de desenho animado.

- _Mentira!_ – ele largou-se novamente na grama, finalmente pouco se importando para a terra grudando na calça de Weasley. Se havia alguém no mundo digno de ter a total atenção de Draco, esse alguém provavelmente era o portador de alguma fofoca quente.

- Não, é verdade – o maroto respondeu com um sorriso ainda maior. Qualquer um poderia jurar que os cantos de seus lábios se encontrariam, a qualquer momento, em algum ponto atrás de sua cabeça.

- Jura?

- Juro.

- Então quer dizer que vocês...

- Sim.

- _Você e Lupin?_

- Você é meio lento, hein?

- Eu sou um detalhista. Lento é o Weasley.

- E lá vamos nós...

- Não disfarce, Black, me conte tudo! Em detalhes! Sórdidos ou não. Você 'tá pegando o professor Lupin?

- Na verdade, geralmente é o contrário, mas de um modo geral... Sim, se responde à sua pergunta.

- Rapaz! – Draco assoviou.

- É o que eu sempre digo ao Moony... – Sirius murmurou com um olhar sonhador.

Draco ainda estava apoplético. Ele permaneceu encarando um risonho Sirius com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Até perceber e fechá-la rapidamente.

- Er, e como... – pigarreou. - Como você soube...?

- Que eu gosto de meninos? - Sirius tentou adivinhar quando Draco deixou a frase no ar.

- Não! Isso é óbvio! – Sirius lhe deu uma careta, como quem diz que não tinha lhe parecido tão óbvio assim até o dia em que ele ouvira _Chery, a bruxa disco_, pela primeira vez na rádio. - Como você soube... sobre Lupin, quero dizer...

O animago achou graça na pergunta, e soltou uma pequena risada-latido. Ele ficou encarando o lago com um sorriso tímido, bagunçando o cabelo com as mãos de um jeito que fez Draco lembrar – com desgosto – de como Weasley tinha a mesma mania estúpida.

- Cara, essas coisas a gente não explica – Sirius respondeu simplesmente, com um dar de ombros.

Draco fez um som de descrença – Que coisa mais _clichê_, Black!

- Mas é sério, você... simplesmente _sabe_.

- Ok, mas e o resto? Digo, a sua família... seus amigos? O que eles acham disso tudo?

Num primeiro momento, pareceu que Sirius não tinha ouvido a pergunta, ou não se incomodaria em responder. Mas estão Black estava anormalmente sério, olhando diretamente para Draco, e o sonserino não tinha muita certeza se iria gostar do que estava prestes a ouvir.

- Você deve saber que tem um louco lá fora, platinado. A opinião dos outros dificilmente me importa, e você vai descobrir que importa menos quando eu penso que talvez não esteja vivo amanhã. A gente se gosta, a gente fica junto. Se Remus fosse uma planta eu o levava ao baile, e ninguém teria coisa alguma a ver com isso. Deveria funcionar assim pra todo o mundo. Mas são poucas as pessoas que agem assim. Nós só estamos vivendo o nosso tempo, fazendo o que queremos hoje. E eu não falo isso porque estamos em guerra, mas principalmente _porque_ estamos em guerra eu percebi que poucas das nossas vontades têm espaço numa situação dessas. E isso é insano!

Draco não disse uma palavra. Ele ficou ali, considerando tudo o que Sirius dissera. Era quase surreal para ele como duas pessoas tão diferentes como ele e Sirius, podiam viver situações tão parecidas em tempos distintos. Draco Malfoy, educado como todos dentro de um controle social, onde as ações são recriminadas por pessoas pelas quais você não dá a mínima. Alguns, como Sirius e Remus, se rebelavam contra essa condição. Poderiam até ser (e seriam) recriminados, mas estavam vivendo. Qual fora a última vez que Draco fizera algo que sentia vontade de fazer? Qual foi a vez que escapara do controle e enlouquecera?

Draco imaginou que houvesse muito esforço nesse tipo de atitude, e um bocado de coragem. E Draco Malfoy era conhecido pela sua covardia quase autônoma.

Ele também imaginou como seria legal fazer tudo o que lhe desse na telha, mas momentos depois ele trombaria com Ron e uma nova discussão jogaria esse pensamento para a escuridão do seu subconsciente.

**xXx**

Não foi Draco, no entanto, quem encontrou Ron primeiro.

O Weasley em questão estava preguiçosamente espalhado na parte gramada do jardim que levava à cabana de Hagrid. O sol de março e a brisa fresca da primavera contrastavam bruscamente com o ar gelado e a perspectiva de neve que eles haviam deixado no futuro.

Ron decidiu que o sol e a brisa o convidavam para uma bela manhã de nada-para-fazer, então se ajeitou melhor na grama, sorrindo bobamente.

Até uma sombra bloquear sua fonte de bronzeamento natural.

- Boa tarde, senhor Weasley.

Ron abriu apenas um olho e espiou. Então viu Dumbledore.

- Diretor! – ele exclamou, sentando-se imediatamente.

- Tirando uma folga do trabalho, meu jovem?

- Trabalho de quê? – o menino olhou o professor assustado. Ele estava se perguntando se Dumbledore ainda se lembrava que Ron era Ron, ou se estava caducando de vez.

Dumbledore parou de sorrir e olhou para Ron por cima de seu oclinhos de meia lua. E Ron teve o péssimo pressentimento de que o fundo de seu cérebro tinha acabado de passar por um processo de escaneamento.

- Oh... Oh! O trabalho, claro! Como poderia esquecer do trabalho! O trabalho está perfeito, senhor. Perfeitamente... trabalhoso... – Ron franziu o cenho para si mesmo, encolhendo sob o olhar de Dumbledore.

O diretor lhe dispensou uma olhada rápida, porém penetrante, antes de voltar a sorrir.

- Que bom. Aposto que um pedido de ajuda aos seus amigos não faria nada mal.

- Hum... é... aposto... – Ron ainda estava tentando aceitar o fato de que não teria férias extras.

- O jovem Malfoy me parece ser a pessoa certa para lhe ajudar com Salazar; e você, é claro, poderia retribuir com algumas das aventuras grifinórias de Godric. Seria uma excelente troca de experiências – Albus parecia deliciado com a expressão de horror no rosto de Ron. - Agora, se me dá licença, meu jovem, tenho uma saborosa xícara de chá me esperando na casa de Hagrid – o diretor ajeitou os óculos na ponte do nariz e saiu assoviando.

Ron ainda continuou no chão por mais alguns minutos, olhando embasbacado para as costas de Dumbledore, que se afastava na direção da cabana de Hagrid. Ele não viu quando Draco se desviou de seu caminho original e se aproximou.

- Dormindo em pé, Weasley? Ou a cara de babaca é natural, mesmo? – o sonserino provocou. Para Draco, azucrinar Ron era sempre uma parte positiva de seus dias.

Ron pulou no lugar ao ouvir a voz arrastada a suas costas. Virou-se, espumando.

- Se esgueirando por aí, Malfoy? Sempre a cobra traiçoeira, você.

- E você, sempre a toupeira lerda.

- Tá querendo o quê? – o grifinório perguntou.

- Sua morte. Lenta e dolorosa. Mas enquanto isso, me contento em te chatear – Draco cruzou os braços e sorriu falsamente.

Ron girou os olhos para o garoto, grunhiu algo como "Devo ter cuspido no chapéu de Merlin e dançado a polca com ele", e decidiu que era cedo demais para estar se estressando com doninhas. Ele se ergueu do chão e espanou a sujeira de sua _jeans, _começando a se afastar na direção do castelo.

- Ei! Espera aí, fuinha! Pra onde você vai?

- Passear.

- Passear pra onde?

- Pra longe - e com isso, Ron começou a subir a encosta sem nem reparar na cara de abandono do outro.

Draco coçou o nariz, encarando as costas de Ron por três segundos. Então mentalmente mandou tudo para o inferno e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho.

Weasley demorou algum tempo para notar o sonserino andando em sua cola.

- 'Tá fazendo o quê? – ele perguntou ao olhar por cima do ombro.

- Fazendo o que, o quê?

- Você está me seguindo?

- É óbvio que não.

- Pois está parecendo.

- Não se ache especial, Weasley. Nunca que eu perderia o meu tempo te seguindo.

- Hum, o que você está fazendo, então?

- Andando atrás de você.

-... Então... você está me seguindo...?

- É claro que não.

- Argh! Malfoy, você não tem nada melhor para fazer, não? – Ron finalmente parou de andar; as mãos na cintura numa desengonçada imitação da senhora Weasley.

- Melhor do que te fazer querer arrancar os cabelos? Não. – Draco sorriu, e Ron se deu conta de que ele nunca vira Malfoy soar tão sincero antes.

Aquilo era uma novidade, já que ele estava acostumado com o sorriso torto e desagradável que Draco dispensava a todos. Ron considerou que talvez aquilo fosse o "jeito Malfoy" de propor uma trégua pelo tempo indeterminado em que seriam obrigados a conviver.

Então, Ron se imaginou num cenário onde ele e Draco viviam em plena harmonia e músicas _New Age_ ao fundo, quando um trator de guerra passou por cima de sua fantasia e ele acordou.

- Vá se ferrar, Malfoy – ele falou em voz baixa, pegando um corredor aleatório que ele logo descobriu ser o da biblioteca. Ele quase nunca passava por ali.

- Você sabe que fingir que faço parte da decoração não vai adiantar, não sabe? – Draco ia falando quando seguiu Ron para dentro da biblioteca. O ruivo logo avistou Hermione numa das mesas e caminhou diretamente até ela. – Como diria o mago Raul: "Eu sou a mosca da sopa" – ele completou, pomposo.

Hermione ergueu olhos esbugalhados de seu livro – Você conhece o Raul, Malfoy?

- 'Tá brincando? Ele foi um dos maiores filósofos da bruxandade!

- Perdão? O que... ? Mas... – Hermione parecia embasbacada, o que fez Ron erguer duas sobrancelhas confusas. – De que Raul você está falando?

- Ora, Mione, do Raul Sei-

- Ah, aí estão vocês! – Harry exclamou alto quando ia passando em frente à biblioteca. Madame Pince se assustou e derrubou um pesado livro no pé, o que a fez olhar irritada para Harry. – Uh, foi mal, senhora. – Ele voltou-se para os três garotos. – Vocês não vão acreditar!

- Que você é um babaca ocludo de testa rachada? Acredito sim – Draco prontamente respondeu.

Harry mandou Draco fazer algo que rendeu um "HARRY!" horrorizado de Hermione, um acesso de riso de Ron e um _"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh" _inflamado de Madame Pince.

- Era verdade... Sabiam? – Potter estava incrédulo. - O trabalho. A pesquisa sobre os fundadores. A gente _realmente_ tem de fazer, dá pra acreditar? Acabei de esbarrar em Dumbledore!

- Não mesmo! – Draco revoltou-se.

- Velho caduco, o Dumbledore, é o que eu digo... – Ron resmungou.

- É o que eu venho dizendo há anos – Draco concordou veementemente com o Weasley.

- Não sei por que o histerismo, eu disse a vocês.

- Hermione, dá um tempo.

- Mas eu disse!

- Mas que chato! Eu não quero ler "Hogwarts, uma história" – Harry lamentou-se, batendo repetidas vezes a testa contra o tampo da mesa.

- Se você já tivesse lido, não precisaria ler agora... Só dizendo... – Hermione completou quando Harry lhe dirigiu um olhar assassino.

Draco Malfoy, então, se aprumou na cadeira, subitamente animado.

- Nossa! Preciso contar a última!

- Última de quê? – Harry o olhou estranhamente.

- Última fofoca. Mas não se acostumem. Só conto pra vocês porque não tem mais ninguém aqui a quem contar.

Um silêncio breve envolveu a mesa dos quatro garotos, enquanto Harry, Ron e Hermione encaravam Draco como se um terceiro olho tivesse brotado bem no meio de sua testa. O silêncio foi quebrado pelo ronco de risadas do trio.

Malfoy cruzou os braços e fechou a cara, assim como Madame Pince.

- Vou ter de persuadir vocês quatro para fora do recinto? – ela elevou o tom de voz, acenando ameaçadoramente a varinha no ar.

- Me desculpe, Madame Pince, foi a última vez – Hermione secou algumas lágrimas e Harry e Ron esconderam as cabeças nos braços para abafar o som das risadas. – Ok, desculpe, Malfoy. Conte a sua fofoca.

- Não quero mais contar – o loiro tinha se ofendido.

- Ah, qual é! – Ron ainda tentou, mas o sonserino se recusou a compartilhar seus novos conhecimentos com o trio de babuínos-hienas.

Quando os três grifinórios finalmente se acalmaram eles deram de ombros, ainda risonhos. Draco observou o trasgo montanhês do Weasley levantar-se e caminhar até uma das estantes, onde pegou o "Uma história". Ron voltou para a mesa, abriu o livro e passou o indicador pelo índice. Draco ainda assistiu os outros três voltarem suas atenções para suas atividades (Harry, que não fazia nada, ficou encarando o teto enquanto estalava a língua), parecendo completamente alheios a sua presença.

Ele suspirou.

- Tá bom, eu conto – falou como se estivesse sendo obrigado a se submeter a um doloroso e sofrível sacrifício. – Só porque vocês insistem.

Ele chegou a cadeira um pouco mais para perto da mesa e esperou pacientemente que os três pares de olhos estivessem nele. Ron massageou a ponte do nariz e Hermione colocou a pena de lado com visível esforço.

- Então Malfoy, qual era a "última"? – Harry perguntou visivelmente desinteressado.

O loiro sorriu como um tubarão, como se guardasse a verdade mais valiosa por trás de seus dentes. Ele olhou brevemente para cada um, aumentando o suspense do momento, antes de despejar.

- _Eu_ descobri... que o Black e o lobisomem são um casal.

- Sério? – Hermione deu um gritinho, colocando as mãos espalmadas nas bochechas e sorrindo. – Foi um espirro, Madame Pince.

Ron, que estivera relendo a primeira linha de "Vida e Obra de Salazar Slytherin", ergueu a cabeça lentamente, fixando o olhar em Harry à sua frente.

- Como?

- Gays, Weasley. Black e Lupin são gays. Um casal gay.

- Eles são gays? – Ron arregalou os olhos.

- São – Harry respondeu, e quando todos os olhares estavam sobre si, deu de ombros. – O quê? Ele é meu padrinho – falou, roubando o livro de Ron e procurando o capítulo de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Hermione estava quase dando pulinhos na cadeira.

- Você sabia? – ela perguntou encantada.

- O professor Lupin é gay? – Ron repetiu, abobado.

- Sim, Weasley, afinal, qual o seu problema com isso? – Draco parecia um pouco ofendido.

- Não tenho problema algum, eu só nunca pensei que... O professor Lupin... Bem, Sirius até que é meio óbvio. – Todos concordaram. - É só que o professor é meio 'Hn'...

- Meio o quê? – os outros três perguntaram.

- Meio 'Hn', sabe? Grande, quietão... Às vezes imagino que ele pode tirar uma peixeira do bolso a qualquer momento – Ron comentou assustado.

- Não seja ridículo, Weasley. Quem anda com uma peixeira no bolso?

- Hermione anda com um vira-tempo quebrado no pescoço, e aí?

- Isso porque ela é maluca!

- Já disse que só eu posso chamá-la assim.

- Urgh, não comecem vocês dois. Harry, não acredito que você não tenha me contado que Sirius e Remus costumavam sair juntos. Como você descobriu isso, Malfoy?

Draco sorriu, esticou as pernas cruzando-as sobre a mesa e inclinou o corpo para trás, sustentando-se nas pernas traseiras da cadeira. Ele _estava_ bem relaxado.

- Digamos que eu precisei apenas de um pouco de persuasão.

- Persuasão? Com o Sirius? – Harry fez um som de desdém e revirou os olhos para os amigos. – Sirius nunca precisou de persuasão para se exibir.

- Ok, ele me contou de boa vontade, e daí? A fofoca ainda é válida.

- Nossa, que emocionante! Em pensar em tudo o que aconteceu depois com o Remus e o Sirius... Isso daria uma história...

Mas ninguém teve tempo de perguntar a Hermione o que ela quisera dizer com aquilo. Madame Pince soltara um grito de horror tão profundo que fez os quatro pularem nas cadeiras.

- _O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM OS PÉS EM CIMA DA MINHA MESA, SEU MOLEQUE!_

- Droga! – Ron exclamou quando o primeiro livro acertou sua cabeça. – SEBO NAS CANELAS!

Harry, Hermione e Draco não precisaram de segunda ordem quando a Coleção "O Guia Completo da Magia para Principiantes" atirou-se contra eles com a evidente intenção de arrancar uma orelha ou duas pelo caminho.

**xXx**

Enquanto isso, no dormitório do sétimo ano da Grifinória, James Potter cantava animado:

- Vamos lá, comigo! _A arvre tem gaioooooooooooo... O gaio tem ninhooooooooooo... O ninho tem ovo, o ovo tem gema, a gema é 'marelaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

James estava mais hiperativo do que nunca, e como Sirius não estava em nenhum lugar a vista, ele decidira ocupar-se mudando a disposição dos móveis do quarto. Sem varinha. Remus e Peter, que também estavam no cômodo, sabiam que toda essa alegria só podia ser atribuída a uma monitora ruiva. Para evitar que suas próximas horas fossem cheias de "Vocês já repararam em como o cabelo dela ondula quando o tempo está úmido?" ou "Vocês acham roxo uma cor muito formal para um casamento? Eu gosto de roxo", ou então, "Já contei como Harry vai se chamar?", os dois marotos estavam decididos a ignorar a presença de James: Remus com o nariz enfiado em um livro, Peter jogando xadrez bruxo contra ele mesmo.

Foi quando James empurrava alegremente seus pertences para lá e para cá, que Sirius entrou praticamente saltitando no dormitório. Ele atirou-se na cama ao lado de Wormtail, derrubando as peças que o amigo passara o último minuto centralizando em seus respectivos quadrados.

- Vocês _nunca_ vão advinhar a última! - Black anunciou para o quarto.

- Snape fez plástica no nariz? – Remus tentou.

- Oh, que maldoso, Lupin - Peter sorriu afetado e apoiou-se em um cotovelo. - Mas não acho que Pad estaria tão contente se o Seboso tivesse tirado algumas polegadas da nareba. A vida não teria mais a mesma graça. Hum... deixe eu ver... Já sei! A poção para crescer peitos que o Prongs derramou no suco do Kensington finalmente funcionou.

- Nah! Eu disse que vocês _nunca_ iam advinhar – então, Sirius estava sorrindo seu típico sorriso de gato da Alice. - Eu estava batendo um papo com a doninha albina lá fora e sabe o que ele me contou?

- Que perdeu o horário da manicure?

- Que laranja não te favorece?

- Não, seus bestas! Ele me confessou que é gay!

- Ahhh, esse era meu segundo palpite.

- Ahan. Tão óbvio! Cavalo na E4.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas a questão é que ele me confidenciou que está perdidamente apaixonado pelo ruivo, mas não sabe o que fazer. Vocês não acham isso triste?

Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha cética para Sirius.

- Draco te disse isso? – perguntou.

Sirius titubeou.

- Não com essas palavras...

- Sirius...

- Mas está tudo nas entrelinhas, gente! Sério! - o grifinório acrescentou quando Peter e Remus o encararam como se ele fosse maluco. Peter foi o primeiro a se recuperar.

- Okeey... Se não levarmos em conta os apelidos carinhosos que eles trocam e que o passatempo favorito do Ron é caçar o Draco... Bem, acho que Sirius pode estar certo?

- Worm! Não acredito que você caiu nessa! – Remus falou indignado.

- Ah, qualé! Você também odiava o Sirius dois anos atrás.

- E com razão! - o lobisomem rosnou.

- Nada de violência com o bando, Moony – Sirius sacudiu um dedo sabido para Remus. - E eu já te disse mil vezes: a gente não queria sangue.

- Isso é verdade - Peter concordou com vigor. - Nossa única intenção era assustar o Seboso ao ponto da alma dele sair gritando do corpo.

Remus estreitou os olhos para os dois, mas não replicou.

- Então, continuo achando que devíamos fazer alguma coisa. Aposto que o Prongs concordaria comigo. - E foi então que os três Marotos deram, enfim, pelo silêncio do amigo veado.

- Prongs? - Sirius chamou, virando-se na direção de onde tinha visto James pela última vez.

James não mais empurrava móveis e tão pouco cantava 'A arvre tem gaio'. O garoto estava sentado à escrivaninha mais próxima, inclinado sobre um longo pedaço de pergaminho, o queixo apoiado em uma das mãos enquanto a outra girava preguiçosamente uma pena de escrever por entre seus dedos.

Sirius levantou-se sob os olhares curiosos de Remus e Peter e foi se prostar às costas de James, para espiar o que tanto roubava a atenção do Maroto.

Um pergaminho em branco.

- 'Tá fazendo o que, Prongs? Lição?

James pareceu assustado ao ouvir a voz de Sirius. Então o olhou como se ele fosse maluco.

- É claro que não. Pergunta besta, Sirius – James entortou o nariz para a folha e o amassou como se ela tivesse acabado de lhe insultar. Atirou a bola de pergaminho para algum lugar do quarto e pegou um novo de uma pilha à sua frente. – Estou escrevendo uma carta.

- Sua mãe? Ela está bem? – O senhor e a senhora Potter já eram bastante idosos.

- Mamãe está ótima. Não é uma carta para casa, é uma carta de amor.

Sirius, Peter e Remus encararam a nuca de James por alguns segundos. Então caíram na gargalhada.

- Qual é a graça? – James perguntou, girando na cadeira para ver seus três melhores amigos se divertindo às suas custas (Remus tinha até mesmo empurrado o livro para o lado!).

- É que foi tão bonitinho... – Sirius comentou por entre as risadas. – _"Uma carta de amor..."_

- Ainda não entendi a piada.

- Oh, Prongs, não liga para estes dois babacas – Peter falou, sorrindo gentilmente. – Aposto que _agora_ sim a Evans aceita sair com você.

Os outros dois Marotos riram mais fortemente depois disso. James fez uma careta para os três e voltou-se emburrado para seu pergaminho, uma mão apoiando o rosto enquanto a outra rabiscava a linha solitária que tinha escrito.

"Meu chuchuzinho...".

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Oh, gente! Estou feliz por vocês acompanharem a fic. É importante porque, além de ser uma coisa que gosto de fazer, é para alguém especial. ^^

Este é o cap que mais gosto de ter feito até agora. Ficou ENORME, não acabava nunca. Espero que tenha sido bom pra vocês também XD

Talvez o próximo capítulo demore um pouco mais que esse para sair (perdi o arquivo para um vírus no pen drive, shame on me u.u). Mas sai, ou não me chamo Margot! u.ú

Beijosmeliga!


	4. Aquele em que Lily finalmente aparece

_**Disclaimer:**_ Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo IV - Aquele em que Lily finalmente aparece<strong>_

- Faça de uma vez.

Harry encarou a varinha que Ronald, determinado, apontava para a sua cabeça. Harry não mexia um músculo sequer. Ele devolveu o olhar, sentindo a tensão que envolvia os dois.

Ron abriu a boca para pronunciar o feitiço.

- Não, não, não, não. Não faça – Harry implorou, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

Ron soltou uma exclamação exasperada e abaixou a varinha.

- Você confia em mim ou não, homem?

- Confio! Só que me dá aflição essa varinha na minha testa – Harry espiou por entre os dedos. – Tem certeza de que você aprendeu o Feitiço de Cor correto depois do Perebas? – Quando Ron lhe assassinou de cinco maneiras diferentes com apenas um olhar, Harry respirou fundo. – Okey, só checando. Faça.

- Fique parado – Ron forçou os braços de Harry a ficarem grudados ao lado do corpo. Apontou novamente a varinha bem entre seus olhos e com um giro grande e preciso do punho, murmurou: - _Coloris._

Imediatamente os olhos de Harry adquiriram um tom frio de azul que desagradou Ron, já que ele fez uma careta.

- O quê? – Harry guinchou em pânico, tropeçando até o espelho no banheiro. - Oh, ficou realmente bom, Ron – Harry se admirou.

- Sabe, continua sendo ofensivo quando você e Hermione se espantam com cada coisa certa que eu faço.

Era domingo e o terceiro dia deles naquela Hogwarts. Enquanto os alunos aproveitavam a manhã ensolarada nos jardins do castelo, Harry e Ron sentavam-se no quarto da Torre Norte planejando o que mais gostavam de fazer: quebrar regras. Se Ron estivesse prestando atenção na história ele diria que isso é uma grande injustiça da narradora. _As regras_ é que não gostam de serem seguidas por eles.

- Foi uma boa idéia essa sua de disfarçar a cor dos meus olhos, mas... o que eu faço se encontrá-la por aí? – Harry perguntou, calçando os tênis.

- Você tem de agir naturalmente. Ela não sabe quem você é; você não sabe quem ela é. Nada de desmaios ou coisas do tipo, entendeu?

- 'Tá, acho que entendi. E se ela vier falar comigo?

Ron suspirou desanimado. Do momento em que eles descobriram até onde tinham viajado no tempo, ele soube que aquela experiência seria das mais felizes e também das mais traumáticas para o amigo.

- Harry, parceiro - Ron começou, colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Harry, - nós dois concordamos que a Mione é pirada e tudo mais... Mas ela tem razão às vezes, sabe? Bill me contou: coisas realmente ruins acontecem com quem tenta alterar o futuro. Qualquer intervenção é perigosa, você poderia nem ao menos nascer!

- Então evitaríamos todo o problema – Harry falou amargamente.

- Você sabe que não quis dizer isso. De toda forma, só jogaria o problema para outra pessoa, não é mesmo? Neville, por exemplo.

Harry sabia que não tinha como argumentar contra uma coisa que ele mesmo, _bem lá no fundo_, sabia ser verdade. Relutantemente deu de ombros para Ron, que sorriu um tanto aliviado.

- Legal. Vamos descer, então. Já devem estar servindo o almoço – Ron esfregou as duas mãos, visivelmente mais animado, antes de começar a arrastar Harry para fora do quarto. – Mas sabe, eu não gostei desses seus novos olhos, não.

- Sério? Eu realmente achei que eles ficaram muito bons.

Os dois amigos desceram todo o caminho até o Salão Principal conversando mais relaxados. O Salão estava cheio e barulhento, e Harry e Ron avançaram até a mesa da Grifinória onde Sirius, Remus e Hermione já se encontravam.

- Ei, não vimos vocês a manhã toda. Onde se meteram? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

- Ron estava me ajudando com uma coisa... Cadê os outros?

Bem quando Remus estava dando de ombros, James Potter entrou orgulhosamente no Salão exibindo as vestes de quadribol do time da Grifinória. Peter vinha logo atrás, como sempre, carregando com devoção a Comet 210 de James. Ao que parecia, ele tinha passado a manhã assistindo o amigo treinar. Ron enfiou uma batata na boca de Harry quando o amigo rosnou baixinho ao seu lado.

- E aí, gente! – James cumprimentou alegre. – Qual é a boa?

- A BOA É QUE MINHAS ROUPAS CONTINUAM DESAPARECIDAS - Draco Malfoy berrou, entrando aos pulos no Salão Principal. Hoje Ron tinha lhe emprestado uma camiseta azul do Martin Miggs, o trouxa pirado.

James lhe dispensou uma boa olhada de cima à baixo, antes de se sentar e enfiar um pãozinho na boca.

- Nã-seh-quece-tá-faando.

- URGH! POTTER! Eu QUERO minhas roupas de volta! NESTE MOMENTO!

James teria sentido dó do papelão que Draco estava fazendo se naquele momento as portas do Salão não tivessem se aberto.

A luz natural do Salão diminuiu quando centenas de fadinhas encantadas brotaram no portal para iluminar a passagem de Lily Evans. Ela entrou em câmera lenta, os longos cabelos acaju esvoaçando atrás de si quando uma leve brisa com cheiro de petúnias invadiu o lugar. Os pássaros começaram a cantar para ela, que caminhava decidida até James enquanto os anjos cantavam em coro:

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Lily se aproximou de James com o sorriso encantador de quem tem algum segredo a revelar. James suspirou e sorriu de volta quando ela abriu a boca para falar.

- 'Tá olhando o quê, palhaço?

O Potter pai piscou desnorteado quando os passarinhos cantaram tão alto que explodiram em milhares de penas e ele foi obrigado a sair de seu devaneio. Ainda deu tempo de ver uma Lily Evans bem mal humorada se afastar na direção da outra ponta da mesa.

Ele olhou novamente para o portal, desapontado por perceber que aquilo não passara de uma ilusão. A iluminação continuava a mesma de sempre - o teto encantado inclusive mostrava sinais de tempestade iminente - e não havia nenhuma fadinha em volta, só Draco Malfoy que continuava berrando com ele como um _banshee_. No entanto, para sua surpresa, o coro celestial continuava.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h!"

Com um "Será?" murmurado, James olhou para o céu e coçou a cabeça, só para ter certeza de que não havia nenhum anjo intrometido no meio das nuvens tirando uma com a sua cara. Não. Só relâmpagos.

James olhou para a direita, e finalmente para a esquerda. Foi então que deu de cara com Sirius, que tinha uma mão sobre o peito e a outra solenemente estendida enquanto entoava um agudo "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

- Que fôlego! - Peter aplaudiu animado quando Sirius finalizou sua nota, orgulhoso.

James deu um tapa irritado na cabeça de Sirius.

- Ei, pra que isso? Pra que essa violência?

- Só não te dou outra porque... - James resmungou, fazendo movimentos de quem queria estrangular Sirius, que voltou ao seu almoço como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Alheio a quase toda a cena, Draco Malfoy pulou até o único banco vazio, que por um acaso ficava ao lado do de Ron. Draco olhou de Ron para o banco e deste para Ron novamente, e fez a expressão de quem acabou de pisar numa pilha de cocô de gnomos. O fato de Draco ainda conseguir fazer aquela expressão mesmo naquelas roupas só contribuiu para Ron esmagar com o calcanhar qualquer sentimento de simpatia que ele pudesse estar desenvolvendo pelo menino-sem-roupas.

Malfoy sentou-se com um leve puxão na cintura da calça e passou a servir seu prato, ignorando Ron completamente. Ignorando a todos, na verdade, o nariz empinado no ar numa tentativa malfoynesca de dizer que ninguém ali era digno de sua atenção. Ron teve de resistir a vontade de dar um soco no outro por esta atitude.

Se alguém lhe pedisse, Ron apareceria com uma lista do tamanho de seus braços compridos cheia de razões pela qual ele detestava Draco Malfoy. Sua arrogância, seu ar de superioridade, seus cabelos lambidos e impecavelmente arrumados, suas roupas novas, suas notas em Poções, seu nariz arrebitado, seu sobrenome, sua capacidade de deixá-lo embaraçado seguidas vezes num curto espaço de tempo, sua voz de pomorim, seu gênio de diabrete, sua sutileza de um Rabo Córneo-Húngaro. Em suma, sua existência.

O fato de que Draco parecia estar fazendo a questão de ficar em seu caminho na última semana, estava dificultando que Ron fingisse que ele não estava ali. Se ele virava para a esquerda, dava de cara com a doninha. Se ele virava para a direita, o platinado estava ali. Se ele girava no próprio eixo três vezes e dava um pulinho no lugar, seus olhos se abriam para a insistente praga sonserina sorrindo todos os seus dentes, pronto para mais uma tentativa de fazê-lo querer arrancar os próprios cabelos.

Então, quando ele se viu incapaz de dormir por conta dos pés gelados que Draco fazia questão de descansar em sua cabeça durante a noite, Ron percebeu que estava numa enrascada. Draco ainda não tinha desistido da cama, é claro, porque ele era um metidinho chato e Ron não tinha sorte o bastante.

Ali, encolhidos juntos durante a noite, ficava ainda mais difícil ignorar Draco.

Esse pensamento fez Ron se engasgar com um pedaço de galinha.

Harry deu umas palmadinhas nas costas do amigo e o deixou na companhia de Draco, sabendo que em algum futuro próximo os dois engatariam em alguma discussão sem fim, e voltou a sua atenção para o que se passava a sua frente.

Remus de repente tinha erguido a cabeça e farejava o ar curioso. Franziu o cenho quando olhou para um lado e viu Peter distraído com seu purê de batatas. Mexeu o nariz ansioso quando virou-se para o outro e encontrou James discutindo fervorosamente com Hermione a respeito da melhor combinação do milho na culinária.

Harry viu, confuso, a cabeça de Remus desaparecer debaixo da mesa, como aqueles suricates que ele vira num programa de TV, quando seus tios não estavam em casa. Ele ainda estava pensando em dar uma espiada no que Remus estava fazendo, quando o nariz do lobisomem apareceu na beirada da mesa e deu uma longa fungada. O resto da cabeça de Remus apareceu e ele parecia bastante satisfeito com alguma coisa.

Harry coçou a cabeça quando o jovem Lupin desapareceu novamente debaixo da mesa só para reaparecer segundos depois atrás da cadeira de James, quando ele começou a farejar o amigo. Harry olhou em volta, mas ninguém - nem James! - parecia notar o fato de Remus estar farejando o corpo do amigo como um cãozinho faz quando seu dono chega da rua. Ele deu duas cafungadas no pescoço de James e, não satisfeito, voltou-se para as costas do amigo. O cúmulo para Harry foi quando Remus ergueu o braço do veado e cheirou ali também.

Remus foi descendo as cheiradas pelo tronco de James e Harry não pôde se segurar mais.

- Mas o que...

- James, me dá o chocolate - Lupin falou sério, erguendo a cabeça novamente.

James só agora percebeu a cabeça do amigo sob sua axila.

- Eu não tenho chocolate - James falou o mais sério que sua cara de besta permitia.

- Tem sim, está no seu bolso direito.

- Merda, Moony! Maldito nariz! - James resmungou enquanto metia a mão no bolso e entregava o chocolate para Remus. Harry podia jurar que o lobisomem voltou para seu lugar abanando um rabo imaginário.

Eles estavam repetindo a sobremesa pela terceira vez quando Harry viu Lily se levantar para deixar o Salão Principal sozinha. Num impulso, ele imitou os movimentos da mãe.

- Aonde você vai, cara? - Ron perguntou, parando de estrangular Malfoy por um momento.

- Já volto, não sai daí.

- 'Tá bom - falou Ron e voltou a estrangular Draco.

Harry saiu para o Saguão de Entrada em tempo de ver Lily subir com pressa a escadaria de mármore. Escondido por uma tapeçaria em que Gauge, o gago, estava empacado no primeiro verso de um poema (Baba-ta-tiiii-nhanhanha quando nas-nas-naaaaasce...), Harry observou Lily desaparecer pelo corredor do primeiro andar. Só então ele começou a subir as escadas de dois em dois, atrás dela.

Ele se esgueirou pela entrada do corredor e colocou apenas a cabeça pela curva do caminho que levaria até a escada para o segundo andar. Quando teve certeza de que o caminho que a garota estava tomando levaria à biblioteca, Harry retornou alguns passos e entrou por uma passagem secreta.

Correndo feito um louco pelo caminho estreito da passagem, ele chegou ao final dela tropeçando e 'catando' cavacas por trás de uma tapeçaria que dava direto no meio do corredor do segundo andar. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu mal teve tempo de recobrar o equilíbrio quando levou uma burduada na cabeça.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - Lily Evans gritou a plenos pulmões, enquanto acertava o garoto novamente com o livro grosso que estava segurando. - O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, POTTER?! TENTANDO ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO?

- Mas eu na-

- CALA A BOCA! O que você está planejando dessa vez, se esgueirando por aí?

- Eu não esta-

- Já disse pra calar a boca!

- Mas voc-

- Potter! Pare de me atazanar e vá arrumar o que fazer!

Nesse momento, Hermione Granger entrou no corredor, obviamente seguindo para a biblioteca, arrastando pelas orelhas um Ronald um tanto quanto revoltado. Ela parou alarmada quando percebeu a interação entre Harry e Lily.

- Harry!? O que diabos você fez dessa vez?

Harry abriu a boca para se explicar quando levou outra livrada. Só então Lily pareceu entender o que a menina havia falado. Ele encarou Harry um momento, deu duas piscadas confusas, e então o acertou novamente.

- Por que diabos você não disse de uma vez que não era o Potter, ao invés de ficar aí apanhando?!

- Eu tentei, mas você não parava de me acertar!

- Se eu soubesse que você não era o James teria batido mais de leve - ela disse, com uma pontada quase inexistente de remorso.

- Não se preocupe, ele provavelmente mereceu - disse Ron, mal humorado por Harry ter lhe deixado sozinho com Hermione novamente.

- Mas você é a cara do Potter! Você é irmão daquela praga?

- _Não_! - Hermione rapidamente se colocou na conversa quando Harry ameaçou abrir a boca, provavelmente para dar uma resposta idiota. - Apenas primos. Distantes. Bem distantes. É.

- E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Acredite, eu também gostaria de saber - Ron resmungou.

- Vocês não estavam aqui ano passado... - Lily insistiu.

Hermione de repente olhou para o punho sem relógio e exclamou:

- Meu Deus, olha a hora! Temos realmente que ir! - e com um sorriso amarelo para Lily, agarrou Ron e Harry pelas orelhas e os arrastou dali. - Foi um prazer! - ela gritou por sobre o ombro enquanto Harry e Ron iam aos berros de 'Ai, minha orelha! Larga!'

Lily encarou as costas dos três por alguns segundos, piscando.

- Birutas - ela murmurou. Então olhou para os dois lados do corredor e coçou a cabeça. - O que eu ia fazer mesmo?

**xXx**

Hermione empurrou os dois amigos no primeiro armário de vassouras que encontrou.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo?

- Eu estava tentando terminar meu almoço! Você que me arrast-

- Você não! ELE!

- Eu- eu...

- Não importa! Eu sei muito bem o que você estava fazendo!

- Então por que perguntou? - Ron exclamou.

- CALADO, RONALD!

- Cruzes, que mal humor...

Com um olhar fulminante, Hermione se voltou para Harry com um dedo apontado em seu nariz.

- Você fez uma coisa muito perigosa, mocinho! Podia ter dado com a língua nos dentes! Podia ter provocado um ataque em sua mãe! Podíamos ter sido descobertos!

- Cara, já se vão sete anos e você ainda não descobriu a importância de estabelecer prioridades.

Hermione lançou um _Silencio_ em Ron.

- Harry, mexer com o tempo pode ser perigoso demais, quantas vezes preciso repetir isso?

- Mas eu só estava-

- Não! Isso acaba aqui! Você não vai mais tentar falar com ela.

- Mas eu nem-

- NÃO discuta comigo - a menina encerrou o diálogo cheia de razão, dando às costas a um perplexo Harry e um mudo Ron.

Ela fez como quem ia abrir a porta do armário, mas esta se abriu antes que ela conseguisse colocar a mão na maçaneta. Por ela, um Sirius bastante animado tentava empurrar Remus para dentro do armário.

Alguns momentos de silêncio constrangedor depois, Sirius abriu um sorriso enorme e tomou fôlefo para fazer um comentário, quando Remus tapou sua boca.

- Não. Vamos embora - Remus empurrou Sirius de volta para o corredor, mas antes de afastar-se, completou. - A gente não fala nada se vocês não falarem.

Ron balançou a cabeça e fez um sinal de zíper na boca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas:<strong> _Er... *olha a última data de atualização e morre de vergonha*

É, eu sei, eu dei uma mancada ENORME! Fiquei muito tempo sem escrever mesmo devido a uma série de responsabilidades com a RL. Mas o importante é que o capítulo 4 está aí e o quinto já está até mesmo iniciado! Olha só!

E o mundo não acabou, o que significa que você vai poder ler o capítulo tranquilíssimo aí na sua poltrona. ^^

Os meninos voltam em breve, espero eu!

Beijos.


End file.
